The Dark War
by La'Ruelia
Summary: The world is on the brink of another horrible war. Too much is on Sophie’s hands as it is, with her getting sick, Howl’s insecurities, Calcifer’s whining and a missing Markl, things can get very hectic for the poor, young woman.
1. Fire Problems

**The Dark War**

**Summary:** _The world is on the brink of another horrible war. Too much is on Sophie's hands, as it is, with her getting sick, Howl's insecurities, Calcifer's whining, and a missing Markl, things can get very hectic for the poor young woman._

Chapter One

DC: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle

Another burn mark on the floor. The Great Wizard, with his dark bluish-black hair and light blue eyes, looked at the floor with a hint of worry in his eyes. Howl desperately tried to make it go away before his lovely wife came bounding into the room. He hoped, this day, his magic worked wonders.

Luckily, just as she came through the door, a simple magic spell cleaned it right up. Howl stood up, straightening out his shirt, and gave the silver-gray haired woman an innocent smile. "Hello, love."

"I suppose you're up to something." Sophie crossed her arms and gave Howl an intense look. The look could even bring down the toughest of wizards. Howl's sweet smile faltered a little. "Please don't tell me you're burning things up again."

"If I did," Howl said. Sophie's eyebrows went up. "It wasn't intentionally."

"Sure it wasn't," Sophie said, looking at the floor. There wasn't a mark. "Did you clean it up? That saves me a little time."

"What were you doing?" Howl asked, stepping forward. He wasn't scared of the look now. "Making something?"

"I was making something when I heard a little yell." Sophie smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "When you're done with, well, whatever you were doing. Come out and have a cookie."

Sophie untangled herself from his embrace, and left the room. Howl sighed, and turned back to his desk. "Now… Where was I?"

Sophie closed the door after her. Going down the steps, she went back into the kitchen. She went to the table, and continued with her baking. She picked up the sugar, the last ingredient for the cookies.

"Is the nice fire thirsty?"

"Look, lady. I'm a _fire demon_. We do not like water! Get it away! Get it—help! It's a murder attempt!"

Sophie looked up. The Witch of Waste, an elderly woman who lost all of her powers, had a little bucket filled with water. She smiled sweetly, for she didn't know any better of anything, and tipped the bucket the fire's way.

The fire demon, Calcifer, the one who moves the Moving Castle, leaped out of the way to another log. The wet logs weren't going to help him though. He did not want to be put out. "Sophie!"

"No, no!" Sophie set down the sugar, and went to the old woman. "Come now, the fire is not thirsty."

"It just looks so hot," the Witch said sadly. "I was trying to help it."

"I'm fire! I am always hot!"

"Come on now." Sophie led the Witch safely away from Calcifer. "Let's do something that's more…ahh…successful."

Sophie left the Witch to her book, and went back to measure the sugar. At this rate she wasn't going to get these cookies baked by the time Howl was done with his studies. She sighed and put in the sugar. She grabbed a spoon and started to stir all of the ingredients around.

The portal on the door changed colors, and the doorknob turned. In came a little man, with a long gray beard, up the steps. His cloak had a hood, which came over his head. He set down the basket of herbs next to Sophie.

"Hello, Markl." Sophie didn't even have to look up. She knew who came through the door. "Did you get all the herbs Howl needed?"

"Hello, Sophie!" The little man tugged on his beard and lifted it over his head. It disappeared when he put his hood down. Under this mask revealed a young boy, no older then ten, with red-orange hair that spiked up a little in the back. "Yeah I have all of Master Howl's herbs. What are you making?"

"Cookies," Sophie replied. "If you could, could you turn on the oven? I'm busy at the moment."

"Sure." Markl went into the kitchen to do the duty asked of him.

Sophie mixed up the cookie batter, and then sat down to take a little break as the oven heated up. It was nearing mid-afternoon, and already her stomach was making weird gurgling noises. Usually she never got so hungry, if it was hunger at all, but maybe it was one of those rare types of moments.

"Ahh! Not again!"

Everyone seemed to look at the steps. Sophie jumped up, ran up the steps, and went into the room she and Howl shared. There he was stamping out something on a piece of parchment he threw onto the floor. He stopped when he saw her in the doorway. The flame had stopped. "Hello."

"Do you need help?"

"No. I don't think so."

Howl and Sophie stared at each other for a moment. No one wanted to speak, but, finally, Howl stood up a little more firmly. "No, no. I don't need any help."

"Alright," Sophie replied, closing the door. She went slowly down the steps.

When she got back to what she was doing, Heen, the strange dog they had, was barking non-stop with its little raspy voice. Markl was frantically getting water into a large bucket. "Sophie, help me!" he cried.

"What is it?" Sophie asked. She didn't need to ask anymore. There was smoke billowing out from the kitchen. Sophie grabbed the heavy bucket that Markl had, and threw it onto the flames. "Get more!"

Markl and Sophie did a relay. By the time the fire died out, Sophie was slumped in a chair ready to sleep, the bucket sitting next to her. She felt a little dizzy all the sudden, and her stomach, which she concluded wasn't hunger, was making more sounds by the minute. It wasn't making her feel good.

Markl could tell Sophie was stressed a little. She even looked a little green. He didn't want go over to bother her, so he went to put the herbs in the basket away. He took his time.

Howl came out of their room, and came down the steps smiling broadly at everyone. "So, where are the cookies?" he asked.

Sophie couldn't handle it any longer. Her stomach was on the brink of turning over. She bent over and heaved the contents of her stomach into the bucket.

Calcifer made a gagging sound. Markl looked scared. Heen hid behind the now sleeping witch.

Howl jumped back a little, his facial expression in a shock expression. He got over it, though, and went over to rub her back. "Are you okay, Sophie?"

"I don't know," she cried. She wiped her mouth, and slowly got up. "I think I'm going to go lay down."

"I think that would be best." Howl took her hand and led her upstairs. She got into bed, not bothering to change, and cuddled up under the covers. "Just rest. I'll clean up." Howl left Sophie in the room.

Sophie sighed. This afternoon wasn't what she wanted it to be.

--------

Hullo, Lala Rue here! And this be my first Howl's Moving Castle fanfic!

I watched HMC for the first time like three weeks ago. It is now my second favorite, next to Spirited Away, from Miyazaki. I absolutly adored it.

This idea came to me the next day when I couldn't write anything for any of my other stories. I think the soon to be summer heat is getting to me. Today it was like 95 degrees. (Or so my dad said)

But anyway, hope you liked this first chapter. I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	2. Howl's Summoning

Chapter Two

DC: I don't own HMC

Sophie stayed in bed all the rest of the day. Howl cleaned up, and finished the cookies. Things had finally quieted down in the Moving Castle and everyone was resting the rest of the night.

By morning, Sophie was ready to start again. She got up early, careful not to wake up Howl, and got dressed. She swept up the kitchen floor, cleaned everything that needed cleaned in the kitchen, made breakfast, and did the dishes.

By the time everyone was up, she was in the bath, after asking Calcifer to heat up some water, just relaxing. She washed up, and went downstairs.

"G'morning, Sophie!" Markl said, a mouthful of toasted bread was in his mouth. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you."

Sophie sat down to her own plate. Howl was reading something as he ate. It was some book that talked about something or another. Sophie concentrated on her food.

But something made her feel queasy about the egg and toast. It was more of the smell of it, more then the look. She got up, and fed it to Calcifer, who took it without complaint. Instead Sophie went into the kitchen and got some milk.

"Not feeling good?" Howl asked. He had watched her feed the food to the fire.

"I'm not hungry," Sophie said, sitting with her glass of milk. "I might still be a little sick from last night."

Howl nodded, and turned back to his book. Markl finished his plate and put it into the sink. "What are we doing today, Master Howl?" he asked.

"We are…well, we are moving." Howl looked outside. They were in fact moving through the mountains. "And I suppose we should get some training done a little later, after we clear the rocky surroundings."

Markl smiled happily. He loved practicing his magic with his master. He got up, set his dishes in the sink, and went up the steps to his room, wanting to decide what to wear for his training.

Sophie set her own cup into the sink, and turned the water on. Howl came in after, and set his dishes into the sink. He then wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin lightly on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"For the most part, yes," Sophie answered. "I don't want to give you anything, so you'd better stop leaning on me."

"I never get sick!" Howl teased. "I'm the healthiest wizard I know!"

Sophie laughed. "Then the time you got sick two weeks ago—"

"That was just a little slip in my immune system," Howl explained. He gave Sophie a kiss on the cheek. "I got better."

Sophie smiled, and stopped the water from running. Howl let her go. "I got a summoning from Kingsbury," Howl said, leaving her in the kitchen.

"What for?" Sophie asked, adding soap to the water.

"I'm not sure yet. Madame Suliman wants me to drop by for something important."

Madame Suliman is the Great Wizard from Kingsbury. She works for the King, and has great magic. She's getting older, though, and needs to find another apprentice. Sophie frowned. She hoped Howl wasn't going in for that reason.

"I can hear what you're thinking!" Howl said. "I won't do anything if it has anything to do with taking up her position."

Sophie turned and smiled. "That was exactly what I was thinking. Although I know you couldn't hear it."

"I can tell by that silence." Howl smiled, and picked up the summoning letter. "I'll go check it out, and then come back."

"Lunch will be ready by then," Sophie said. "Then you promised Markl to train with him."

Howl nodded, and grabbed his cloak. He tied it on, and went to the portal door. "Calcifer, watch the castle while I'm gone."

"It's not like I'm going to burn it!" Calcifer whined.

Howl turned the portal knob, and left through Pendragon's shop and into Kingsbury. Sophie scrubbed at the breakfast plates. She hoped that everything would go better this day then the last.

--------

Sophie made lunch. She, Markl, the Witch, Calcifer, and Heen ate. Howl hadn't come home yet. They cleared the mountains, and Markl was getting even more excited. He couldn't wait.

"It's been awhile since I actually went outside to train with Master Howl." Markl talked to Sophie as they did the dishes. He dried them and put them away. "I can't wait till he gets home!"

"I bet it will be exciting," Sophie replied. "Let's hope he gets home soon."

Sophie and Markl talked lightly here and there as they finished the dishes. Markl cleaned up the table, and Sophie went upstairs to grab something.

As she came back down the hallway, she made a stop in the bathroom. Anything she ate wasn't staying in her stomach. She supposed she should go see the doctor soon, but now wasn't the time. She went down the steps after cleaning up the mess she made, to find Calcifer dodging water.

"Are you going to do this everyday?" Sophie took the little bucket of water away from the Witch.

"But the nice fire is hot!" the Witch cried.

"I am not!"

Sophie made sure the Witch of Waste wasn't looking, and hid the bucket from her. She hoped the poor old woman wouldn't find the bucket. Maybe then Calcifer could have some peace.

There was a knock on the door. Markl put on his cloak, pulled down his old man disguise, and went down the little steps, saying, "Standby." He opened the door to an herb customer.

"Hello Doctor Byron." Markl lead him up the steps. "What can I get you today?"

The young looking doctor made a list of potions to get. Sophie waited for Markl to start getting the potions and other things before confronting the doctor. "Hello, doctor."

"Hello Sophie," Doctor Byron replied with a little bow. "And how are you this fine day?"

"Right now I'm feeling okay, but lately I haven't been able to keep much of anything down." Sophie rubbed her stomach. It almost made her sick thinking about it. "I always seem to bring it back up. I was wondering if I could stop in sometime."

"I'm free on...well, in about two days, if you'd like to come in." The doctor got a little notepad out from his pocket. "Yes, yes in two days."

Markl came back with the potions. The doctor took them, and inclined his head. "Thank you very much. I'll see you later, then, Sophie."

"Thank you Doctor Byron." Sophie turned and went into the living room. She sat down on a couch, and relaxed.

Her stomach growled, but she ignored it. She was going to try to let it all settle before she tried to eat anything else. A few moments later, she found herself getting tired, her eyelids were drooping. Within a few minutes she was snoozing away on the couch.

--------

Sophie woke up sometime later to a smell of something cooking. It was considerably darker, meaning her nap took longer then she thought it would. She yawned and sat up. There was a light glowing in the other room, and she decided to investigate.

Howl sat in a desk. He was holding several papers, and from the glow of the light, his face looked a little sad. Maybe even worried.

But he hid it all behind a smile when he saw her step into the room. Sophie traveled over. "When did you get home?"

"Hours ago." Howl grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her forehead, she relaxed into his arms. "When did you fall asleep?"

"Hours ago," was Sophie's reply. She laid her head onto his shoulder. "I'm starving."

"I made some soup," Howl said, motioning towards the kitchen. "You can go have some."

Sophie got up and went to the pot in the kitchen. She smelled the fumes. Her stomach growled. She got herself a bowl and spoon and filled the bowl up.

"What is this?" Sophie asked after taking a bite. "It's good!"

"It's odd you liked it," Howl said from his seat. "It's turnip."

Sophie froze with the spoon to her lips. "Turnip?" She almost gagged, but ate the spoonful. It was really weird. She didn't mind the taste at all. She dipped her spoon in again, and ate some more. "I seem to be eating it well enough."

She moved to the table. Howl turned around in his seat to face her. "How was your day?"

"Good. The Witch loves trying to put out Calcifer, though. It seems to be her new found hobby."

"She needs a new hobby then," Howl said with a smile. He then sighed. Sophie looked up, setting her spoon down.

"What happened today?" She asked.

"Well," Howl rested his hands onto his fists. "I visited Madame Suliman, I came home, trained with Markl, made dinner, looked at some papers, and then you woke up."

"What did Madame Suliman want?" Sophie didn't want to ask, but she had to know.

Howl sighed again. "There seems to be trouble brewing between the countries and some sort of wizard. People are getting hurt, some killed."

"Kingsbury going into another war?" Sophie asked. Howl nodded. "Does she need you?" Howl nodded again. "I can't exactly say anything to make you stop, can I?"

"I'm under an oath," Howl said with another sigh. "As are all the witches and wizards. Well, at least most."

Sophie didn't want to finish her bowl of soup, but was too hungry to refuse anything. She quickly slurped the soup down, and set the dishes in the sink. She went back over to Howl, who was busy with his papers. He couldn't keep a yawn away from her, though. Sophie rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You should get some rest."

"You, too," Howl replied.

Sophie stifled a yawn. She bent down and they shared a goodnight kiss. "Don't worry. I'll be in bed soon enough," Howl said with a reassuring smile.

Sophie went into their room, changed, and lay down. She snuggled deep into the pillows. The soup made her feel warm inside, which made her feel happy. Something went right, she thought, today at least.

--------

Hullo people! Hope your having a good summer break, if you're out already. I still have five days. Then I will officially be a Junior! I'm excited.

I'm happy you liked the first chapter! You'll figure out what's happened to Sophie soon enough. It become obvious enough though.

I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	3. Castle Problems

Chapter Three

DC: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle

"Do you think you have a problem? With the fire and rage thing? You know you could burn down the place."

"I know what I'm doing, Calcifer."

"With that hammer in that hand, I don't quite believe you."

Howl scratched his head. Perhaps he didn't know what he was doing. His magic wasn't working well at all, at least not at this moment, and the Castle seemed to be stuck on something. It wouldn't move at all, and Howl worried that some bad thing could find them out in the middle of nowhere. The castle moves just so that they, or just Howl, could feel at peace.

Sophie took the opportunity to hang up the laundry outside. The castle wasn't going to be fixed in a while, so it was the time to get something's done. She carefully pinned the clothes onto the line, and smoothed out the creases.

Markl and Heen were playing nearby. Markl loved the nice weather and having a chance at being outside. The potion shops were closed for the moment, just so that they could enjoy this time.

The Witch of Waste was inside, sleeping. There no one could bother her, and she could bother no one.

Sophie wiped her brow, and turned to where Howl was at. "How's it coming, Howl?" she called. There she noticed smoke in the air where he stood. She shook her head. Howl had developed a problem with his magic. It's been happening since he broke his curse. Whenever he got a little frustrated or angry, something caught fire. "Don't catch everything on fire, now."

"I won't!"

Sophie hung up more and more laundry. She stopped, after a few more towels were left to go, to gaze at their surroundings. They were in a field, a big one, with a little flowing river near by. The mountains were far, far to the back and didn't look to big from such a far distance. She looked up, and saw the bright sun.

But in the sky was a black dot. She stared at it and watched as it got bigger and bigger. She also noticed there was more then one dot, as it did get bigger. It seemed like everyone outside stopped and stared.

Sophie shrieked as the moving object raced over them. The people in the planes were flying pretty low, and there was a lot of noise, all of it really loud. She stopped, and fell to the ground covering her head. Her clothes she just hung either barely held on or flew off in the gusts.

Markl covered his head, as did Heen with his paws, and watched the planes fly by. Calcifer went safely inside the castle.

Howl ducked low, threw down the hammer, and ran to Sophie. He held her down better, as the planes, and other air vehicles, flew above them. The black dots in the sky didn't seem like this many. All of them were flying low. Sophie felt safer with Howl over her. This event lasted for a minute or so, before Howl safely let Sophie sit back up.

"What was that for?" Sophie looked angrily and the vanishing things in the sky. "Why did they have to fly so low?"

"I don't know." Howl seemed a little distracted. "But I think those were war planes."

Sophie looked worriedly up at Howl. He shook his head, and got up. He wiped off his pants, and went back to the hammer. "I'd better get us moving soon."

"Wow. That was so weird," Markl whispered. Heen made a raspy bark in return.

Markl went over to Sophie and helped her pick up the clothes lying around. Sophie sighed, and hung the non-dirty ones back up. She put the dirty ones in a pile. They would need washed again.

But now wasn't the time. It was nearing noon, and she found herself hungry. She ate this morning, and actually kept it down, but it felt like she hadn't ate in a long time. She worried about herself at times like these.

She stopped the laundry, and she and Markl went inside. Heen followed them in, too. "I'm going to teach you how to cook some things, Markl."

"Why do I need to learn that stuff?"

Sophie laughed lightly. "Well when you do finally live alone you need to cook something, right?"

Markl watched as she brought out some vegetables, even turnips, and a pot. She was going to make a simple stew. "Here help me chop these up."

She and Markl threw in potatoes, turnips, carrots, and leftover cooked meat into a pot of water. Heen watched with droopy eyes and a wagging tail. Sophie added salt and pepper then put it on the stove to cook. Markl stood beside her and they talked about all the sorts of foods you could make.

Sophie felt her hunger grow. She glanced down at her stomach, and it was as if it talked back to her. It growled and made other noises.

"You must be very hungry, Sophie." Apparently Markl could hear it too.

"I guess I am." Sophie stirred the stew.

"You must be crazy leaving that wizard all alone!"

Sophie leaned her head out around the corner of the little kitchen. Calcifer sat eating a log in the fireplace. "Really crazy."

"Why aren't you out there Calcifer?" Sophie asked. "Howl isn't much of a mechanical person."

"Yeah, his head is too pretty for that."

"Calcifer…"

"Alright, alright! Jeez. Can't get a bite to eat in this place."

Calcifer disappeared, leaving Markl and Sophie alone again. Markl peered into the pot. "It looks all bubbly."

"Then it must be done. When you see something watery like this you either add noodles, or whatever needs boiled, or else it's done."

Sophie took a test bite, also letting Markl have a taste, too. She sent him to wash up, and went outside the castle.

"Howl?" she called. "Come on, lunch is ready."

"This thing will burn!"

Sophie watched as her husband flicked his hand, and a piece of wood, or something, caught fire. Calcifer, afraid of the wrath of Howl, disappeared again. She sighed, and ran to Howl. "What are you doing?"

"Destroying this…this thing!"

Howl stopped the fire with his magic. Sophie watched as he stared at the smoking mess. He then turned around and gave the side of the castle a hard kick. Sophie gasped. Howl stared.

The castle did a jerk, and then came back to life. It slowly moved onto its legs. Smoke started to billow out of its pipes, and its face, if you could call it that, started to move around. Howl shook his head. "So all it needed was a kick boost," he muttered.

Sophie led him into the house, and he cleaned off. She washed her hands and got some bowls out. She set them on the table, and went back for the pot of stew.

"Master Howl," Markl said. He and Howl sat at the table. "What were those planes for?"

"I'm not sure," Howl replied. "But I don't think it was a good thing."

Sophie set the pot on the table, and every one took their turn in getting some. They ate in a comfortable silence, everyone thinking of something different. Howl wondering what was up with the planes, Markl thinking of what could happen next, and Sophie thinking about her body and what could be wrong with it.

She came up with some conclusions, all weirder then the next, but unfortunately not what the problem was. But soon she'd go to the doctor. He could figure out something.

"Since the great wizard, Howl, thought of the greatest way to get the castle running," Calcifer teased. "Where are we heading?"

"Let's go east," Howl said decisively. "Let's see what's out there."

Sophie knew he wanted to know where those planes went. They did happen to go east. Sophie and Markl went outside to collect the laundry before they started moving again.

No one minded going the way they were going to go. Calcifer set the route.

--------

Lala Rue here! Here is the third chapter! Hope you liked!

I'm on like chapter ten! I can't wait to post what's going on!

Well, I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	4. The Result

Chapter Four

DC: I don't own HMC

"Protect everyone while I'm gone, Calcifer!"

Howl left to see Madame Suliman again, leaving Sophie and Markl to do the shopping in Kingsbury, and Calcifer sulking. They needed more vegetables and fruits. Sophie needed to also go to the doctors to see what was going on. She was having trouble again. She was either really hungry or queasy after eating.

On this day Sophie decided to wear a hat. This hat was one of her favorites, today making its use to keep the sun out of her eyes. It helped her feel better then she usually did.

Markl went around grabbing fruits, a kind of food he did like, while Sophie checked out the vegetables. She put in potatoes, to her own disgust, turnips, carrots, and other things. She stared at the turnips. One of the few things she could eat now were those things. She wondered what was going on with her body.

Markl came to her with his basket of fruits. "I saw different people, Sophie!"

"What kind of people?"

"They had hats and guns! I guess soldiers!"

Sophie looked around. She did see officers and army men all around. There were also slow moving planes above them. This war, or whatever it was, was getting serious.

"Come on, Markl. Let's not stay here much longer." Sophie guided the boy back to Jenkins Potion shop where the Moving Castle hid behind the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Markl asked.

Sophie shook her head. "I've got an appointment with Doctor Byron. Don't worry," she added after seeing Markl's face. "I will be fine."

Markl went inside with both baskets, and Sophie went down the short steps towards the heart of Kingsbury. It was true. It seemed like hundreds of officers were watching every step anyone moved, and stopped people for random checks. People couldn't trust people anymore.

Sophie moved along the streets, head bowed. She wondered if that made her more conspicuous, but didn't dare look up to see. She didn't want to start any trouble by looking someone in the eye.

She guessed it did make her look noticeable when someone decided to pull her hat off her head. She was in an alley; much like the one she met Howl in, with no one else in sight. No one was other then the soldier in green standing in front of her. "Your hair doesn't match your age."

As if that was a good pick-up line.

Sophie inwardly sighed. "That's my natural hair color," Sophie said tiredly. It wasn't really a lie. Her hair turned this way after her curse was broken. "Excuse me, sir. I'd rather have my hat back." Sophie reached up to get it. How annoying some soldiers could be. He held it over her reach.

"Where are you headed?" he asked. As if Sophie wanted a conversation right now.

The sun was beating on her uncovered head. Sophie decided then and now she hated summer. She waved her hand in her face slightly. It was hot, and she felt queasy. _How improper for an officer, in the military, to flirt with a married woman! Of course he probably can't tell I'm married… _"I'm going to be late for an appointment. Please give me my hat, sir."

The officer smiled. Sophie sighed. She reached for her hat, but it was still above her reach.

"Please sir—"

"I'm sure Doctor Byron won't be angry if you're late."

"Excuse me?"

"Come with me."

Sophie was being pulled away somewhere. She tried to fight back, but the soldiers' grip was too hard. It almost hurt.

She felt hot tears come to her eyes, which surprised her. In this kind of situation she always fought back, but now she was crying. Crying and following the stranger. She didn't want to cry. Of all things to do, crying was the last on her list. _What was going on with me_? she wondered.

Now she felt faint. The hot sun was getting to her. She tried to stay focused, but her vision wouldn't stay still. She saw double of everything in the alley.

"Let's go in here."

"No." Sophie couldn't believe her own voice. It was shaky, and weak. She gave one last pull.

Someone held onto her shoulder. She looked up, and saw double of Howl.

"Where are you taking my pretty lady?"

The soldier, who knew who Howl was, froze up, let go of her arm, and dropped her hat. It fell to the ground. "You've got her…under your spell!" the officer accused. "Are you still doing that Howl? I can have you arrested for harrasmen—"

"If you're done with your blubbering, could you excuse my _wife_," Howl stated, putting a lot of emphasis on wife. "She does have an appointment." Howl gave the man a glare, and the soldier stiffly ran off. He watched him go before turning a kind eye toward Sophie. His expression became worried. "What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling a little faint." Sophie picked up her hat and placed it on her head.

"Let me take you to the doctor," Howl said. Sophie didn't mind, but was worried herself.

"Shouldn't you be with Madame Suliman?"

"I'm taking my lunch break. She has a group of wizards and witches at the meeting, and we are discussing about the war. Apparently there is some guy out there doing all of it."

Sophie let herself be led to the doctors, feeling much better under the sun with her hat. She gave Howl a kiss and a thank you before walking up the steps and into the doctor's office.

--------

Sophie left the doctor feeling even fainter then she did when she arrived. She wasn't sick after all, but the results of the doctor's test left her speechless, and a little excited. She walked back home in a thinking silence, making sure to keep her head up higher to avoid soldiers attention.

She reached home, and sat exhaustedly on a chair. She took off her hat, and waved it in her face.

Markl came running up. "Master Howl came home and cooked lunch! Some stew is on the table for you."

Sophie then realized how hungry she had become. It was to be expected. She didn't know why it took a doctor to figure out her problem. And now she wouldn't call it a problem either. She went to the sink and washed up. Sitting at the table, with the Witch who was still eating, she grabbed her spoon and bowl and started to eat.

"The nice looking man made lunch," the Witch said.

"Howl did, did he?" Sophie shakily took a bite of her stew. She then added under her breath, "I'll have to tell him."

"Tell him what, dear?"

Sophie looked the Witch in the eye. She had a nice smile on her face, and her eyes were wide open ready for anything. Sophie took a few bites of her stew, contemplating whether or not she should tell anyone.

_I mind as well,_ she thought, taking a glance at the Witch, and then around the room. _She's the only one around…_

Sophie set down her spoon. "Miss Witch, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone else? It's about me."

The Witch nodded, smiling gently at her. Sophie sighed. It was now or never. "I went to Doctor Byron today. He did some tests and asked some questions, and found out why I'm getting sick during the day."

The old witch nodded, the smile still on her face. "And what did the doctor find?"

"He found out that I…I'm pregnant. At least a month in."

The Witch couldn't smile more, but Sophie could feel a peek of excitement in her. "Well, well. The nice pretty man should feel proud."

Sophie took a shuddering breath. She didn't know if Howl was ready for this kind of thing. Suddenly becoming a father was something Sophie thought the great wizard wasn't ready for. They hadn't really discussed the option much, and she did know he mentioned he wanted children, but she had no clue when. Now wasn't a good time, either. Not a very good time at all.

But Sophie put on a smile anyway, and nodded her head. "I'm sure he will."

--------

Yay I've updated!

Sorry RedBrick. It is a touch bit cliché, but there is more to it. You've mentioned it in your last review too. (wink wink)

So, now that everyone knows what's wrong, what do you think? I know RedBrick's answer, and I could tell most of you probably guessed, but the story isn't over yet. Anything could happen!

I'll update soon, if I can get some reviews!

Love, LalaRue!


	5. Winds Are Blowing

Chapter Five

DC: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle

Sophie figured morning sickness was the cause of her hunger. She fixed that by eating a lot of fruits, except for strawberries, which made her sick, and vegetables. She found out that steamed turnips on buttered bread tasted good. She found this out by eating that kind of sandwich for an after lunch snack that day.

Markl thought she was weird. Sophie, not wanting to tell anyone else of the pregnancy, told him that it was just a little phase. It would be over with soon. Markl shrugged it off. He was sure that he had weird phases, too.

The day was spent, for Sophie, lightly cleaning around and thinking. She thought herself into a quiet silence, not even talking to Calcifer.

Calcifer didn't mind. He liked the quiet, and hoped that the Witch of Waste could get her hands off the buckets and water.

Howl didn't return. Sophie also wondered how the meeting was going. Just how many wizards and witches were going to war? The new evil sounded tough, and already there were attacks. She hoped if Howl was doing okay.

The cleaning lasted until dinner. She heated up the left over stew, and cooked some meat over the fire. If she put her turnips over the meat, it went down okay and didn't come back up.

"You are really weird," Markl said, looking at her meat and turnips.

"Don't worry about it," Sophie replied. She cut off another piece. "I'm hungry today."

"I can see," Calcifer said, eating a log. "You'll never be able to fit into your dresses again."

"You really don't need to worry about it." Sophie threw a piece of meat at him. "Keep your mouth shut, Calcifer."

Calcifer ate the meat, leaving the room in silence. The Witch of Waste stared at the fire. "What a nice fire."

That left the table in silence again.

Luckily the silence wasn't unnerving. It was the "we would like to have silence" type of silence. Sophie chewed at her meat and turnips, wondering when Howl would come home.

--------

After dinner, Markl and Sophie did the dishes. Markl always helped out with the dishes. He always wanted to make sure that Sophie never felt alone. After the dishes, Markl went to take a bath before bed. Heen went upstairs, following Markl's every move. Sophie pulled up a chair next to Calcifer.

"There is something on your mind, huh?" Calcifer asked.

"I just don't know what to say to Howl," Sophie replied with a slight sigh. "I get so nervous."

"It's good just to blurt things out." Calcifer popped a log into his mouth. "You shouldn't keep it from him any longer."

"It's not like I've been holding this secret for weeks or something," Sophie said. It spooked her that it seemed like Calcifer knew what was going on. "I just only found out this morning."

Calcifer nodded leaving the conversation with an empty feeling. Sophie zoned out, staring at the wall behind him. Calcifer ate his logs, and kept the castle moving. All of the sudden Sophie asked, "I feel like something is going to happen. Where are we?"

"Well we've been going east for a while." Calcifer thought for a moment. "I think we're nearing your hometown, was it Market Chipping?"

"Do you think I could stop to see my sister? I haven't seen her in a while." Sophie thought of her dear sister, Lettie. She missed her a lot, and hasn't seen her for at least a long time. Maybe telling her sister the good news would give her more confidence to talk to Howl about it. "I'm sure I can go."

"I think you can. You can't be deprived of family," Calcifer answered.

Sophie smiled. "Thanks Calcifer. That was something nice to say for a change."

Sophie got out of her chair. Calcifer grumbled, "So what, I don't say _anything_ nice?"

Sophie placed the chair back. She stretched, yawned, and went upstairs. She made sure the Witch was safely in her room, that Markl's door was unlocked and he was sleeping, before she went into her room to change. It had been a long day and she deserved some sleep.

She fell against her pillow, but it took her awhile to actually fall asleep. She had that nagging feeling that something was going to happen. Good or bad, she wasn't sure, but it just wouldn't leave her alone.

--------

Calcifer watched the castle as everyone slept. Being a demon meant he didn't need any sleep, although he did take short naps every now and then. His glow sent little shadow images onto the wall. He was so used to it that it really didn't matter what scary image came from where. But tonight he too had a nagging little feeling. A feeling that wouldn't allow him to take a short nap.

Calcifer watched the shadows move as he moved. When he shifts the shadows shifts. It was almost like a game to him. What scary shadow could you make, was the title. Of course, he was the only victor in this game. The only one who played it, too.

Something made him jump, though. The portal on the door. It made the quiet, but oddly loud, click, and changed colors. The door opened slowly and there were soft footsteps coming up.

Howl's dark bluish-black hair popped up in Calcifer's vision. Calcifer smiled slightly, greeting him with a, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry," Howl said smiling. "That meeting was a long one."

"I can tell. And Sophie has something to tell you. She's been itching to tell you all day."

"That's nice. Calcifer? Can you stop the castle?"

Calcifer looked at Howl oddly. "Stop? The castle? Howl, have you lost it? You told me to go east, and that's what I'm doing. We don't make stops, not usually at least."

"I want to see something." Howl gave Calcifer an odd smile. "Please?"

Something bothered Calcifer, but knew Howl wouldn't do anything unreasonable or dangerous. Stupid, also, for that matter. Plus, this was his castle. He could do anything he wanted with it. "Sure thing, Howl. Just tell me when you're done."

Calcifer concentrated, and the castle slowly came to a stop. Everyone inside the castle didn't feel it come to a shaky halt and pause for a second.

Howl turned his head away from Calcifer. Calcifer wondered what Howl was thinking.

Meanwhile, Markl woke up having to use the bathroom. Afraid that someone might be in the bathroom upstairs, he slipped out of his own room, careful not to wake Sophie, and stepped onto the stairs, Heenhad woken up too, and wasat his heels. There was an extra bathroom downstairs.

When he reached the middle, he saw Howl. "Master Howl? Is that you?"

Howl jerked his head over to Markl. Markl gasped. He saw Howl's eyes. They had something in them. The light of Calcifer made Howl's eyes shine. They weren't the kind, determined eyes Markl was used to seeing.

"Calcifer! That's—" Markl was cut off.

"Huh?" was all Calcifer could get out, before he was locked in a sort of air bubble. He couldn't get out. It was a strange sort of magic. He tried flaring up into his real demon self, but it didn't work, it just tired him out.

The portal door opened, and a black shadow reached in. It blew in wind, which made Howl's clothes and hair blow all around. Markl, feeling a little scared, ran up the rest of the stairs. Heen ran downstairs, barking madly at Howl.

Howl's eyes changed to a rusty red color. He smiled evilly. "There is no where to hide!" He swiped his hands into the air, and all the doors locked. He moved his hand, and the dog stopped barking. Heen whimpered, still trying to pry his mouth open.

The shadow that came in broke into little shadows. Each of which had their own monstrous shape with shadowy long fingers. Calcifer recognized them as Howl's dark evil shadows he calls upon.

Markl scrambled up the steps. He heard several clicks just as he reached Sophie's door. He tried to turn it once, but it wouldn't budge. He was left to just bang on the door. "Sophie? Sophie, please wake up!"

Sophie woke up with a start inside the room. She heard the knocking and yelling. Somewhere in the distance it sounded like there were things being knocked over or thrown. Markl sounded frantic. She went to her door and tried the knob. It was locked. "Hey, hey! Markl? What's going on?"

"Howl—no!—Is here, attacking us!"

"Markl! Hide, please hide!" Sophie cried. "Please just find a hiding place! I have to try to get this door open!"

Markl nodded, as if Sophie could see, and ran around trying to open the doors. No luck. Not even his magic could unlock the dark spells put onto the doors. He stood at the end of the hallway, hugging his knees, and watched as the dark shadows came slowly up the steps.

"Markl?" Sophie cried. "Are you there? Markl!"

There was a sudden gush of wind. Sophie was knocked back, falling hard on the floor. She shook her head and looked up, and gasped. The head of Howl, with red eyes and fang like teeth, smiled wickedly at her. "Don't worry. Markl will be safe with me," he said.

"You stay away!" But before she could do anything, his head retreated, and the wind stopped. Everything was blown around, and settled when he left.

Sophie crawled to the door, and hit it a few times. No one responded. She couldn't hear anything through the door either. The knob was still locked tightly.

--------

Sophie fell asleep on the floor, waiting for something else to happen, and woke up when there was a loud slam. She scrambled to her feet, and tried the door. It opened with a creak. Not bothering to dress, she ran down the hallway, and almost tripped down the steps.

Sophie calmed a little, and went a little slowly down the stairs. She looked over the railing, and gasped. The living room area was in a mess. A very big mess. There were papers all over, most of them being from Howl's books and quills, and other things were just all over.

She looked at Calcifer. He was dozing in his fireplace, although his flame wasn't as healthy as it should look.

"What happened?" Sophie asked herself aloud. She felt tears form in her eyes. "Why would Howl do this?"

--------

Lala Rue here! And I've updated, although I'm not sure how many will like this chapter.

Nothing much to say other then..._Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_ is coming out! I'm excited!

So...I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	6. Howl's Home

Chapter Six

DC: I don't own HMC

(Important message at the end! Please read after my little note)

Sophie tried to clean up the mess, but it was too depressing. Everything was messed up. The Witch of Waste was sleeping soundly in her room, much to Sophie's relief. Calcifer was still sleeping, but she was worried about him. He didn't look too good. He didn't give off so much light. Heen was in the corner, snoring deeply. At least the dog looked okay.

She sat in a chair, and looked up at the ceiling. Things were not going very well, and now she was so confused. Something happened to Howl, she just knew it. That or else it wasn't Howl at all.

_It just had to be! No one else looks like him!_ she thought, but she didn't trust her words.

Calcifer woke up a few minutes later, with a loud unintelligible word and a crazy look around the room. Sophie snapped her head to him. His flare was back, and she was a little happy at that, though it wouldn't make her smile. She got up, and kneeled in front of him. "Calcifer, are you okay?"

"Are you okay? Oh, geez. Howl told me to—"

They stopped that conversation right there. Sophie could feel tears spring into her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. Calcifer had a sad look on his face. He didn't mean to make her cry.

"I can't believe…I saw this look in his eyes." Sophie took in a shuddering breath.

"I saw something creepy, too. He was acting weird when he came through the portal door. He…he took Markl. Him and those shadow demons of his."

Sophie sniffled. The tears were running hot down her face. Calcifer sighed, not knowing what else to say. She got up, and ran into the bathroom. Calcifer grimaced. He could hear the sick sounds coming from her, and watched as she slowly came out holding her stomach. "I think I need to lie down."

"I'll keep the castle moving. No use sitting like ducks," Calcifer said. "Cheer up, okay? We'll get to the bottom of this soon."

Sophie didn't go back upstairs. Instead she went to the couch, and plopped down on it. She stared at the wall, as she slowly stretched out on it, thinking about the events of last night. She wanted it all to go away, to disappear.

She came to think that maybe her sister was right. Howl was a bad man. But she quickly took that out of her head. Howl was the perfect man she'd ever met. No one could say differently.

_Well, a lot of people could say differently,_ she thought to herself. _No one really understands him like I do._

Of course, now she didn't even know if she understood him. He was being a very puzzling wizard.

--------

Sophie woke up to the door closing. It took her a moment to realize she was lying on the couch, waiting for something to happen. She got up and quickly walked out to where the sound came from. Howl stood in the middle of the room. Just stood there, eyes locked onto the mess on the floor.

Sophie sucked in her breath. Howl looked strangely around, before his eyes connected with hers. He had the look of utmost worry and concern for her. She had a moment of uncertainty before she realized that it was Howl. Last night that man wasn't Howl. His eyes were evil and his smile, too. She could feel the love from the look he was giving her.

"What happened?"

"Howl…I...I tried…" Sophie put her hands to her face. A moment later she felt his arms wrap around her in a warm embrace. He rubbed her back and Sophie wrapped her arms around him. She wanted to let go. Her body shook when a sob broke through.

"Come, sit."

He took her to the chair, and bent down to her level. Her eyes were red from crying, her hair was a mess, and she was still in her night clothes. He took his hand and wiped away a tear. Sophie sniffled and took a deep breath. Her eyes hurt and she had a headache. Her stomach didn't want to agree with her either.

"Are you okay?" Howl sounded very worried. "Is everyone okay?" The last question earned him a little wail from Sophie. She buried her head in his chest and let it out.

Upon hearing the crying, Calcifer appeared in the fireplace. Howl turned his head around, and broke the embrace. "Calcifer!"

"Howl!"

There was an intense glaring from one another. "You were supposed to protect the castle!" Howl bellowed.

"What, from you? You're the one who came and wrecked it!" Calcifer fired back.

"What do you mean?" Howl's tone died down a bit. Calcifer knew he was being unreasonable and lowered his attitude too. "What do you mean? I would never!"

"Calcifer it wasn't him," Sophie said shakily from her seat. "It had to be someone else."

"He looked just like him though." Calcifer knew he wasn't winning this fight. "Then tell us where you were."

"The meeting with Madame Suliman lasted all night. We were preparing!" Howl explained. "Madame Suliman can prove it to you, I was there all night!"

Calcifer waved a fiery hand. He believed that tone coming from Howl. "I believe you."

Howl turned back to Sophie. She was still crying, but trying desperately, with shaky hands, to wipe the tears away. He went back over to her. She sniffled and said, "That man…he took Markl. He…took him. I couldn't do anything! He was just outside my door! I could hear him yelling and…and…it was horrible!"

"That man locked all the doors, and trapped me into his weird bubble. I couldn't do anything either," Calcifer added.

Howl frowned, his brow furrowed. But then he leaned down, giving Sophie a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry everything will be alright."

"All this loud noise. How is anyone to get any sleep?"

The three looked up at the steps. There the Witch stood, with her pleasant old smile on her face. "Hello. Good morning. My, my. This place is messy."

--------

Howl cleaned up the castle. He put the books and parchments back. He picked up the quills and cleaned up the ink. These chores were done quickly; he used his magic, and left the castle in good shape. Sophie made a light breakfast, although no one really was hungry, other then the Witch, but she forced every little bite she could down. She couldn't starve herself, not in her position.

Howl sat in a thinking silence, much like when Sophie did when she thought about things the day before, only it was more intense. No one felt as though they could feel comfortable enough next to him.

Howl said, moments later, "Calcifer? I want the castle to fly."

"Why?"

"It's just to make sure no other shadows can come in. They can only come in if we travel on the ground."

Calcifer made the lift off into the sky. Sophie cleaned up lightly, not feeling like she could help at anything at all. Everything was way to confusing at the moment, and she couldn't think.

Howl, though, helped with the dishes. Usually Markl helped her, but he wasn't there. It was almost too hard to manage, and with Sophie being pregnant, she didn't want to say anything she'd regret later. Her emotions could cause a argument. She kept the silence. Fortunately, Howl did too.

--------

So...Yay Howl's not evil! Smile everyone! (I know I am!)

Has anyone played the game Tales of Symphonia? I'm making a fanfic on it, and I just want to know if anyone really reads the stories or not. I love the game, Zelos being one of my favorite characters.

Anyway, I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!

(I know that this chapter has been up and everything, but I have to tell you some depressing news...My computer crashed and I lost the rest of my chapters. I am trying to rewrite them, and if you can imagine, it's hard. I lost this whole story, but at least I got most of it on Fanfiction. I'm happy for that.)


	7. The Happy News

Chapter Seven

DC: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle

Markl woke, but couldn't tell where he was at. He reached out in front of him, but felt nothing. It didn't even feel like he was touching the ground. The room was so dark he couldn't see his hands in front of his face. He tried to move around, but was afraid he might fall into some dark place. He sat there, moving his head, though not seeing anything at all.

"The magic here," he said aloud, not caring if anyone heard him. He crossed his arms, his brow narrowing, as if in deep concentration. "It's dark…it's really different from what I've experienced."

"Interesting, yes?"

Markl shot up. He was on his feet, even if he wobbled. He wasn't going to just sit there and let things talk to him unnoticed. He looked around the darkness, not seeing any sign of life. "Yes…different," he answered.

"Good for young Fisher? Markl, yes, young Markl Fisher. Welcome to the Realm. Have nice stay with master and friend."

The voice seemed to echo as it went past his ears. Markl took a deep breath, pushing away the fear and bringing up any pride he had gathered within him, and moved one foot foreword. His shoes felt the ground, but he wasn't so sure there really was one, it was so hard to see. He placed his foot back, and carefully fell back onto the ground. It was safer that way.

_Where am I? _He remembered Sophie's voice. She was trying her hardest to get out of the room. _There was those shadows…and Howl. He was evil. It couldn't have been him!_

"Or is that what you think?" This voice was different. It didn't stumble on its words or make weird sentences. It was smooth like and very deep. Markl looked up. Nothing hovered above him.

"Where am I?" There was no answer to his question. He sighed, folding his arms against his knees and resting his head down on them. He closed his eyes, however, it really didn't make a difference if they were open or closed. Was there no way out of this?

--------

Sophie dusted, picked things up, cleaned, organized, washed out everything, through everyone's complaints. Howl still worried of her health, Calcifer worried about her state of mind, and Heen whimpered. The Witch slept out of everyone's way. No matter what, though, Sophie still cleaned. It was something to do. Something else for her mind to wander on. Was the kitchen clean? Her and Howl's room had gotten a little disorganized. She stepped past Markl's room, without a seconds glance. He never wanted her to go in there anyway. She moved to the balcony. Wood littered the yard, and she slowly picked them up. She still knew her body needed getting used to.

But the end of the first whole day that Markl was missing, Sophie had worked herself into a bath. She lay in the tub, closing her eyes to rest. The water was soothing, the smell of the soap was refreshing, but when she opened her eyes, she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't stop blaming herself for what had happened.

Sighing, she hopped out of the tub and drained the water out of it. There was no point in a relaxing in a bath, if there was no relaxing going on. Unfortunately for her, there was nothing else to clean, nothing else to cook, for Howl was cooking dinner that night, and nothing else to say to anyone. She opened the bathroom door after getting dried and dressed.

On the floor was a mark in front of the door. She stared at it, unsure of what it was or what it meant. Without a moment to lose, she went down the steps to the mess in the kitchen. "Howl! I think I've found something!"

There was an explosion of smoke, and Howl came stumbling out, coughing and waving a hand in front of his face. Sophie opened the door to let all the smoke clear, and even Calcifer took a moment to watch the smoke leave the castle. Howl dusted off the food and ash from his face and clothes, before letting Sophie lead the way upstairs. She led him to the bathroom, and pointed to the floor. Howl bent down to take a look at it.

"Odd." He lifted his hand and held it over the small mark. "It's an insignia of some sort."

It took a moment, but the mark on the floor seemed to melt away, and a note popped up. It scared Sophie just a little. Howl held it, making sure no sort of evil spell lay over it, and then opened it up. He must have read it twice, because Sophie knew it wouldn't have taken him that long to read those few lines.

"It would seem that Markl is safe." Howl handed Sophie the letter. Sophie read it a few times, making sure there were no tricks in its words. There were none, and she let out a sigh of relief. "I don't get why we didn't see this earlier. It was very out of the ordinary," he added.

"I'm just happy," Sophie said, folding the piece of paper up. "I wouldn't have ever known if he was safe or not."

Sophie went back downstairs, Howl behind her. The rooms had cleared of the dark smoke, and Howl went back to cooking. Sophie closed the door, asking Calcifer if anything strange might have popped into the castle.

"No, nothing came into the castle. I didn't see any fake Howl's or shadows either." He poked his head back into the log afterwards, concentrating on making the castle stay into the air.

Sophie sat in a chair, combing her hair, with her fingers, into a knot at the back of her head. She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She was tired. Working all day to keep her mind off of things made her very sleepy.

Without even knowing it, she was falling asleep in her chair. Howl was shaking her awake moments later, telling her that dinner was ready. Sophie nodded sleepily, and found her way up the steps. She knocked onto the witch's room, and came inside. She was sitting on her bed staring at something.

"Dinner is ready."

"That's nice. I'll be right down."

Sophie then went into her room and grabbed her brush. She took her silver hair down and brushed it into a better bun in the back of her head. The smell of some sort of soup was filling the upstairs, making Sophie realize how hungry she was. Her stomach growled, and that's when she knew she needed something to eat.

As she came down the steps, she heard a yelp. Sophie finished going down the rest of the stairs before finding Heen in the corner, whimpering and staring up at the wizard before him.

"Stay calm you little--"

"What did you do?" Sophie asked, patting the hurt dog on its head. She took a look at him, searching for a source of its pain. It's tail was a little charred and Sophie guessed the rest. She sat up straight, putting her hands on her hips. Howl smiled innocently, backing away from his wife. "Dinner is on the table."

"Yes, okay." Sophie gave him one more punishing glare, before sighing. She patted Heen on the head, once again, and found her way to the table. "Howl, dear, you're going to have to find away to control that…whatever it is."

Howl dished them some soup, nodding his head a little gravely. "Yeah I know," he said, setting her bowl in front of her. The witch came in a few minutes later, serving herself a bowl of the soup. The table was quiet as everyone ate their bread and slurped their soup. Every soul at that table missed the noisiest person at the table, though they were happy he was alive.

"Have you told the nice man yet?" the witch piped up after the fifteen minutes of silence. "You'd think this place would be a little more livelier."

Sophie almost choked. She suddenly got up and fed the rest of her bread to Calcifer. "I've lost my appetite."

Howl watched as Sophie walked up the steps, her pace a little faster than normal. He then turned to the witch, who winked. "What was that all about?"

"She hasn't told you? Oh, my, what a dilemma she has put herself in." The witch took a long draught from her tea that sat beside her. "Although I'd love to tell, I know I'd be in loads of trouble if I did. So be a dear, and go see her."

Howl gave the witch his weirdest look, before following Sophie up the steps. He went to his room, but didn't find her in there. He went to the bathroom, and almost every other room, but couldn't find her. He then went to the balcony, and found her standing looking out into the world as they flew above it.

"It's getting cold out," he said, walking towards her.

Sophie jumped and turned around. She let out a breath, before smiling a little. Howl didn't return the smile but gave her a sad expression. He walked over and turned to her. She wouldn't look him in the eyes. "You're hiding something."

"It's…" She faced the outside. Would he be happy? Or would he be angry? "It's something."

"You can talk to me." Howl leaned over the balcony to twist his body around to face her. "Come on, Sophie. Please?"

Sophie flickered a smile and turned towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, and shoved her face into his chest. Perhaps this way she could scream and no one would hear a sound.

Howl patted her head. "I won't be able to hear you that way."

Sophie looked up, only able to look into his eyes for a moment. "I know I've been hiding something from you. I've been holding it from you for a few days…and I couldn't get the courage to tell you. What with Markl and the whole war thing."

"Are you going to get to the point?" Howl guided her to a chair he made out of thin air. Sophie sat in it, staring at her hands as if she didn't want to go past the point. Howl made his own chair. He sat down in it and waited moments while she tried to prepare herself. "Out with it Sophie."

"I'm pregnant!" Sophie covered her mouth. She wasn't expecting it to be that easy. She quickly uncovered her mouth and watched as Howl just stared on at her.

Sophie wasn't expecting this either. _He's angry! I knew it! _It was then that tears started to fall, and she shielded them from him. She was so stupid, telling him about this, just like that, in such a bad time. She thought about many ways of telling him before Markl was kidnapped, but after that moment, it all fell around her.

She felt a hand on her back. Sophie sniffled before lifting her head up to look at Howl. He had a pleasant look on his face, which was an understatement, but that's how she saw it, and was lifting her off of the chair. He seemed to float just a little off the ground.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Sophie nodded, which granted Howl permission to lift her off the ground and spin her around. It was if she was as light as a feather. "This is wonderful! This is amazing, great! I don't know how to describe it!"

Howl set her on the ground and started to pace. "We'll have to change our house of course. They'll be things to move, rooms to move, rooms to make! I'll get started on it right away! Or…soon enough…Calcifer! He'll help me, of course. He's basically the castle--" He suddenly interrupted himself, turning to Sophie and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Do you need anything? Water? A good foot rub?"

Sophie laughed and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. "I'm just happy you're happy."

"Why wouldn't I be!" Howl squeezed her a little. "Did you have any doubts in your mind?"

"Maybe just one," she replied with a laugh.

--------

Lala Rue here, and you have no idea how sorry I am right now.

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I am deeply sorry for not updating! Life has gotten hard from a point, and I'm trying to get through school on top of it.

I am soo, sooo sorry! Please, people, forgive me.

Please?

I'll update soon...

Love, Lala Rue.


	8. Sophie's Illness

Chapter Eight

DC: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle

"You can't do that! Here let me help you! Rest yourself."

"I wanna know how you do it, Sophie."

Sophie grudgingly sat down in the chair next to the fire Calcifer. They watched as Howl moved about, cleaning this and that, and fussing that Sophie shouldn't be on her feet. It was only a day after Sophie confessed to everyone about her pregnancy, and it seems that Howl was the only one who changed drastically.

"I wish I didn't _know_ how I do it. I _want _to clean. There is no _harm _in doing so!" The last sentence she said a little loudly for Howl to hear. He ignored her, though, and kept up his pace around them. She shook her head. "He could be worrying about the more important matter."

There was a knock on the door. "Kingsbury door," Calcifer called out. Sophie took the moment to get out of her seat and twist the knob to the right door portal. There was a clatter of something dropping and Howl stood behind her, a firm hand on her shoulder. She sighed and shook her head before turning the doorknob.

Outside the door stood a guard. He saluted to Howl and nodded to Sophie, then held up a piece of paper with writing on it. "The King summons all wizards and witches to a council meeting. If you could, come to the castle immediately, Master Pendragon."

They took the paper, and shut the door. Howl read the summons as he walked up the steps. Just as Sophie got to the middle, the door was being knocked on again. Sophie turned around as Calcifer said, "Port Haven door."

Another guard, though this time they were looking for the Wizard Jenkins, stood with another summons paper. Sophie took the summons and closed the door. She set it on the table Howl was sitting at, and picked up the broom. While he was distracted with the papers, she would clean.

There was a period before Howl even moved from his seat. When he did, there was a rush of wind as he got out of his chair and flew up the steps. Sophie turned to Calcifer, who just shrugged his fiery shoulders.

He came back down, a little clean and with his jacket thrown haphazardly on his shoulders. He kissed Sophie's forehead and went down the steps. "Mind the castle Calcifer. I'll be back."

He turned the knob to reach Kingsbury, and was out into the sunny afternoon.

Sophie sighed and began her sweep again. Soon she had everything swept and clean. She took a break, making herself some tea. She looked into the dark tea water and wondered when the dark circles began to form around her eyes.

--------

Markl tossed and turned. Sweat clung to his hair and fell freely from his face. There seemed to be a panging pain that beat inside him. Was he dying? Why did he feel so rotten inside? He wiped his forehead and sat up in the darkness. How long has it been since he saw the light? What day was it?

"Poor Markl. Young Master Fisher, what makes you tick? What gets you angry? Is it that Howell hasn't come to your rescue? Is it that his greed keeps you away from the family _you_ formed?"

"Shut up," Markl whimpered, holding his stomach. The voice had been bothering him for a long time. It was the smarter of the two he kept hearing, the sleek, cool like one. He hated it, but it seemed to talk to his soul. He began wondering why no one has been trying to search for him, or why he hasn't found Howl yet. He almost believed that no one was coming. Though hope still clung to him just like he held his stomach now. There would be a way out of this. Either Howl comes, he gets out on his own, or maybe he'll agree with the voice.

"Is anyone coming?" Markl yelled into the black. He listened for a few moments before closing his eyes, holding back tears. "Is anyone coming?" he repeated quietly.

Lost in the sounds of his sobs was a wicked, quiet chuckle.

--------

Sophie helped the old witch to her seat at the table, before going back to Calcifer to stir the contents in the pot. It was dinner time. Howl had been gone all day. She smelled the soup, her stomach growling, thinking to herself that turnips should be put into everything she made. She hefted the pot off of the fire and took it to the table. It was lonely for just two eating. The witch stared at the pot Sophie had set down. She looked happily oblivious. Sophie looked sadly melancholic.

"Oh, turnips. Seems to be good for everyone now-a-days." The witch shakily put the spoon of soup to her lips. She slurped loudly.

Sophie stirred around the carrots and potatoes. _Where could Howl be? _She sighed and took a bite of the creamy soup. It was a moment or two after when the door opened up with a creak, and in came a tired looking Howl. He pulled off his coat and set it on an unoccupied chair. Without a word her grabbed a bowl of soup, and dragged himself up the steps, bowl and all.

"What's with him?" Calcifer asked, watching him go up the steps.

Sophie excused herself from the table, unable to stomach another bite with Howl up there all alone, and rushed up the steps after him. He was in their room looking over some papers, his soup a little less than halfway gone. "Howl?"

"Sophie, you should eat," came Howl's sad sounding reply.

Sophie stood at the doorway, tottering in her mind whether or not she should bother him. She took a step in, sealing her decision. "Howl?" she said again.

He looked up. His eyes looked a little lost and hazy. "There is another war brewing. One of the reasons why the King wanted us wizards was to pick out those who are on the bad side."

"Is that why it took you so long?"

"I was the last to be checked out of them all." Howl looked as if a sudden icy breeze came through the closed window. He rubbed his forearms. "I hate the tests they do to check your magic."

"Is there a bad wizard out there, then?" Sophie asked, stepping closer to him.

"It's worse than that," Howl said. He sighed and sat back in his seat. "The King told us of a breakout at one of the prisons where they keep awry wizards. The ex-prisoner seems to have joined up with a crazy old fellow, and they're on the loose in the Waste's. Or somewhere around there. No one is sure."

"What do they plan to do?"

"We think they plan to take over Kingsbury and Port Haven." Howl rubbed his eyes. The magic inspection seemed to take a lot from him. Sophie pushed his bowl closer to him, hoping he'd eat the rest for energy, but he just handed it back to her. "You didn't eat. I can tell. I don't need it as much as you do."

"I'll eat it if you tell me why they want Port Haven." Sophie sat, stubbornly, on the bed behind him with the bowl. She watched just to make sure he nodded in agreement before taking a bite.

"Port Haven is the main point of connection between all cities. It has the biggest port to do exports and imports. If they take over that, virtually all cities will lose all ties to food and other things people need." He paused to make sure Sophie was following. She nodded. He continued, "They will, if they can manage to take over Port Haven, take over the biggest military rendezvous point. It's the very foundation to guarding Kingsbury and its citizens. Without that, then the King and royal family could possibly be in danger."

Sophie swallowed hard. She had a sudden feeling in her chest that wasn't especially pleasant. It was like little needles stabbing her lungs. She set the bowl down on the bed, quickly, and began to cough. She held her hands to her mouth as the coughing and pain became a little more violent. Howl moved from his seat to the bed and began to rub her back. "Are you okay? Did I make you choke?"

Sophie shook her head. She coughed a little more before the pain subsided and left her wiping away the tears that came to her eyes. "I…don't know what that was. It's okay--I'm _okay_, Howl."

Howl stopped patting her back, giving her a concerned look. She shook her head, wanting to change the subject back to the current situation. "What are you and the other witches and wizards going to do?" she asked, balling up her hands and resting them in her lap.

"We've been told to look out for signs of dark magic," Howl said. He got onto his feet and started to pace. His mind was momentarily off of Sophie. "We are to watch out in our part of the land--mine being two towns, I suppose."

He stopped and stared at the wall. He then turned to Sophie again, and bent to her level on the bed. His eyes no longer looked misty and tired. They were bright and full of concern. Sophie blinked at the sudden switch. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. He held out his hands, palm side up. "Let me see your hands."

"I'm okay Howl." Sophie released her fists and rested her hands in his. He flipped them over, and they both gasped. There were black marks all over them. Howl stared at the hands then back up at Sophie. He looked into her eyes, then checked her face all over, before going back to her hands. After a few more examinations, he got up and quickly left the room.

He came back with a few bottles of something or another, and a wash rag. He pored some vile smelling orange liquid in her hands and let them sit for a moment. Then he poured a nice smelling purple potion on them next, and scrubbed away furiously at her hands. The marks were soon washed away.

"What was that Howl?" Sophie's voice came out scared and quick.

"I'm not sure, but I do know it came out of you when you coughed." Howl's voice was very serious, yet there was a hint of worry in it. "It wasn't the soup, either. I would have been able to tell if there was magic or poison in it… You need to go see someone about this. We need to make it quick."

Howl bent back over the papers on his desk, searching for something, while Sophie snuck out of the room to check on everyone downstairs. Heen lay by the hearth, snoring soundly and getting warm. Calcifer was concentrating on the castle, while the witch sat with her tea at the table. "Do you mind getting me another cup?"

Sophie, glad to be busying herself, reached for the tea cup. She still felt a little shaky, but she balanced herself very well. She was able to reach the table without spilling a drop. "Here you go."

"Thank you much." The witch took it and began to slurp out of it.

Sophie sat down. She looked back down at the other bowl of soup, and realized that she was still hungry. She picked the spoon back up and finished the last of the turnips and carrots that lay bottom of the bowl. She then cleaned the dinner dishes and set the rest of the leftover soup in the ice box.

Howl came back down, holding a paper in his hand. "I'm going to go patrol a little. I also am going to make an appointment for a specialist to come look at you Sophie."

Howl turned the portal knob, and left into the evening lights of Kingsbury. Calcifer looked up at Sophie. She sighed. "I'll tell you later."

--------

Lala Rue here, and OH MY GOLLY!!! I'M BACK!!!

I'm sorry its been forever and ever. I lost the chapters to this, so I felt...ehh...about typing. Then, last night, I watched Howl's Moving Castle and got inspiration. Hopefully it lasts. I would love it too.

Thank you for waiting patiently. I'm scared to see how long it has been since I updated last...

I'll try to update soon!

Love, Lala Rue!


	9. Mathilda, the Witch Doctor

Chapter Nine

DC: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle

Feeling sick to her stomach, Sophie dragged herself under the covers. She didn't know what could have been the problem, other than the fact that she had some unknown virus in her or that it could be some sort of morning sickness. She wrapped the covers around herself and closed her eyes. She could feel deadweight on her chest, and she didn't like it. It felt weird and it scared her a lot. She hoped and prayed it didn't touch the baby either.

It hit her suddenly. It had been at least five months since she saw her little sister. She was, hopefully, still working in the restaurant in Market Chipping. Though the Hatter's shop was still being worked on, so a portal couldn't be put into it, Sophie could still find a way to get into town. The problem was trying to convince Howl to let her visit. She still hadn't seen a doctor, though Howl was still busy watching over Port Haven and Kingsbury. Maybe she could slip away unnoticed? Could she ask Calcifer to take her to the nearest point the could get to her hometown?

"No," she said to herself. "Howl can catch which way we'd be going. He'd never let me out of the castle…"

Sophie snuggled deeper into the pillows and quilts. She missed Howl's soft snoring, having not heard it in at least a week, and missed how the mattress indented when he was there. She stared at the empty place and found herself growing tired.

There was a jerk, and Sophie opened up her eyes. When she did, she could hardly see in front of her, it was that dark. She rubbed her eyes and couldn't believe she had slept all this time. She was hungry, very hungry. She rubbed her chest a little as she sat herself up on the bed. The deadweight seemed heavier, and it took all she could to get her feet moving on the floor.

When she went down the steps, Calcifer was popping logs into his mouth and Howl was sitting at the desk, his back towards her. Calcifer noticed her first. "Good morning. You slept the afternoon away."

"What time is it?" Sophie asked, not believing that it could possibly be morning.

"It's way into the night," Howl commented, more to himself than to anyone. He turned around. Sophie could see the dark circles of sleep deprivation under his eyes. Sophie went to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "I haven't seen you in a while, huh?"

"You need to come home more, Howl." Sophie was bent on her knees looking up at him. "You look miserable. Rest is what you need."

Howl sighed and moved a strand of silver hair from her face. "I've made an appointment for you to see a wizard doctor here in Ingary this morning."

"You've changed the subject on me," Sophie noted. She frowned, but Howl went on.

"It's in Upper Folding, so I've told Calcifer to move the castle to the north. She specializes in curses and other dark magic caused illnesses."

"Have you decided it's dark magic then?" Sophie asked worriedly. She didn't mind the subject change now that it had grown too serious.

"The black marks that were on your hands took some difficult potions to get off. Luckily this is a part potions shop so we had them in stock." Howl helped her off of her knees, and turned her around to what he was making. "I've written down what potions I used and what magic was in them. With this, hopefully she can make something to cure it."

Sophie read the list of magic, and still didn't know what it meant. She herself didn't read what magic went in what, usually, so she had no idea what could be in stock. Sophie rested a hand on her stomach. "Could any of that harm the baby?" she asked suddenly a little frightened.

Howl looked down at the list then at Sophie's stomach. He rested a hand on hers and gave Sophie a kiss on the cheek. "No, and that's what I've been doing for the past few…I don't know, hours, maybe? What time is it really?"

He found an old clock, that still worked, and looked at the time. "It's nearing four…"

"Go to sleep, Howl," Sophie said, taking his hand and tugging it towards the steps. "I'm going to make myself something to eat. Why don't you take this moment to go up and take a good rest?"

Howl couldn't argue. He sighed and dragged himself up the steps. Sophie looked out the window and saw the sky had turned from dark to a dark blue. The sun was coming up. She turned to the fire demon in the hearth.

"Calcifer, I'm hungry. Are you ready to cook?"

"Does anyone _care_ that _I _honestly don't have to _listen_ to _you guys_ _anymore_?" Calcifer said with a sigh. "Yeah I'm ready when you are."

---------

Upper Folding, it seems, never got the worst of the war that had happened. It was busy and flourishing, and Sophie noticed a lot of people who used to live in Market Chipping had migrated over to this area. It wasn't too far off from her hometown, and Sophie felt a little pang of homesickness hit her again. The deadweight on her chest throbbed. She choked down a cough, hopping Howl didn't see her grip her shirt.

Howl guided her through the streets and into the busy market. They went past stalls of people selling food and clothing, which reminded Sophie that she would need to buy some cloth for her clothes if she was going to get any bigger. She felt lighter when she thought of the baby on the way. She could feel herself smile, allowing what little pleasure to seep through.

But it all came down in one big thud, when both she and Howl stopped in front of a sign.

"Look at how many missing children there are," Sophie whispered. Instantly her mind found its way thinking of Markl. It had been two weeks since they got that note that he was safe, but they haven't found anything else. Sophie felt that she couldn't breathe. Tears sprang to her eyes and her chest felt like it was constricting itself. She couldn't move.

"Sophie. Sophie, come on." She could hear the soft voice of Howl, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the children's faces. Howl began tugging on her sleeve, and she found that she could breathe again. "Let's go."

"I'm sorry," Sophie said, moving away from the wall of posters. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. We'll find him in due time. Don't worry."

Sophie knew Howl felt horrible about leaving Markl out of his thoughts. Sophie, too, felt guilty that she hadn't been thinking about him recently. She wiped away a few stray tears and cleared her throat a few times. She allowed herself to think of the present situation, and tried to bite down the guilt that came rushing from herself.

"Here it is," Howl said, pointing out the little building. "She should be home…"

They walked up to the door, and knocked. It took a moment, but after some clattering and a few curses, the door opened up. There stood a tall lady dressed in a funny little purple outfit. It looked as though she just woke up, for her bright red hair was sticking up in random places and she still had a cup of hot coffee in her hands. Behind this woman, there were books packed high to the ceiling. There were things littered everwhere under her feet, and Sophie found it hard to believe that she could even climb over any of it. The woman fixed her wired rimmed glasses and peered at the faces before her. "Well, if it isn't Wizard Howl. Is this your little wife you've told me about?"

"Yes it is, Mathilda." Howl smiled, and scooted Sophie a little foreword.

Sophie walked through the door, and even if it looked messy when you were outside, once you stepped in, everything cleared and there was a nice waiting office. There were chairs and an old coffee table in the middle of it all. It didn't look like a messy place at all. Sophie blinked in surprise as Howl lead her to a chair to sit.

"Won't be long," the witch Mathilda called. "I've just opened up, so let me get situated."

She was no longer looking tired. She wore a white coat and her hair was pulled into a bun. The coffee cup in her hand was empty. She threw it aside, and it floated to a door across from them. Sophie looked up, confused, at Howl. He chuckled at her puzzlement.

"It's to hide away the fact that she is a witch. It's not as normal in Upper Folding to have a witch doctor in the town, so she hides herself, just like I used to hide behind two different names," he explained.

Sophie nodded, understanding a little. She watched as things moved about the room, and how things floated and buzzed. After a few minutes, a door opened and Mathilda beckoned Sophie to come on through. "Sorry Howl. It's a full physical; meaning only women allowed in the room."

Howl held his hands up. "Alright. Go on Sophie, don't be shy." He gently pushed her foreword.

_I'm more afraid than shy_, she thought as she walked into the room with the strange doctor. The room had one bed and a chair for the doctor to sit in. It was surprisingly clean and very white.

Mathilda looked Sophie up and down. She then clapped her hands together and said, "Okay then, strip!"

"What?" Sophie was startled.

"Strip down to your britches. Hurry up, we can't be doing this all day."

Sophie, a little timidly, peeled off her dress. Mathilda busied herself with getting potions and things ready. She sat herself down on the bed, her dress covering her body, and waited. The witch doctor threw her a gown, and Sophie hurriedly put that on. Mathilda brought out a tray full of things, and sat in the chair with a piece of paper. "How old are you, Mrs. Jenkins?"

Surprised at the use of that name, and the fact that this was all very weird and uncomfortable, she stumbled on the words. "I'm…I'm twenty…"

"Are you sure?" Mathilda smiled, trying to lighten up the awkward space. "Okay then. Next question. I hear you are with child, how far along?"

"I'm two months, I believe." Sophie made a mental note that she needed another check up with her own doctor.

"What seems to be the problem, then? What did you do to cause…what's wrong with you again?"

Sophie explained when she coughed and how the black stuff came onto her hand as she did it. Mathilda was taking notes furiously with her paper and pen. She noted a few things here and there, and asked a few questions about the violent coughing and pain.

"Have you been in contact with any type of magic, at all?" she asked Sophie.

Sophie almost shook her head, but she lived with a wizard. It was impossible to _not _come into contact with magic on a daily basis. There had to be something big she was missing. She recalled the past two weeks, but it had been silent and quiet in the moving castle. The week before wasn't any better. The whole month had been very quiet. She thought back to when she found out she was pregnant, but nothing was coming to her. She almost decided to shake her head again, but she stopped herself. She realized when she had been touched by some sort of magic.

"When…when…" Sophie pushed back the awful thoughts and let her tongue move. "There was a moment when I was touched by something. You see…our dear friend was kidnapped from us a month ago. I was trapped in my room trying to get out. There was a gush of wind that threw me back and an evil face appeared at my door. That's my only contact with…well…dangerous magic in the past few weeks."

Mathilda had her describe what had hit her in full detail, down to what she was thinking, and wrote it all down before getting up and setting the paper away. "Alright! Quiz is over, now it's the exam time. If you could just lay back on the table for me…"

--------

The last flutter of hope was released from Markl. He held his head in his hands, telling himself it was hopeless to try to get out on his own. Howl must be too busy to even care, he was now telling himself. If there was a chance that he was going to see any sort of light, he might as well let go of himself to the voice. Maybe he'd find a way out of it all. He wasn't a wizard's apprentice for nothing.

"Well, well, look at the boy, young Fisher…yes. Master he is ready."

Markl looked up and saw something coming. He was tall and wore a tailored navy blue suit. His eyes and nose was covered in a mask, though he could see his crooked smile under it. His hair fell around his shoulders and was just as black as the room around him. He stopped in front of Markl, stooped down to his level, and set his cane down beside him. "It's a good time as ever to introduce myself. My name is Kale Russell, and you are mine."

And with a snap of a finger, Markl was silenced.

--------

An agonizing twenty minutes later, Sophie was dressed and sitting on the bed, as Howl stood next to her in the room. Mathilda came into the room and stood in front of them. "I've good somewhat good news, but mostly…it's not looking very well."

Howl took Sophie's hand and squeezed it. "What is it?"

"She's not going to die, Mr. Jenkins…or at least at the moment there is no threat. There is a possibility that if it gets worse that it'll slowly eat her up inside."

Sophie held in her breath to stop the tears, and forced herself to listen on. "Now this _is_ dark magic. It is a curse that slowly eats the person away when they think of…well unhappy things. It's the kind of curse that feeds off of negative thoughts and emotions. It's a very difficult sort of magic that even I can't just take off. I'm sorry, but it looks like you'll have to destroy the source."

Sophie let a tear slip. "Is it affecting the baby at all?"

Mathilda smiled, though it was a slow sad one. "Not now. You're baby seems healthy, though you might want to get a checkup. If anything feels wrong, come back here. I'll look into it also." She paused and dug around in her back that was slung over her shoulder. She pulled out three vials. "Here take these. If you start to feel an attack coming on. Just take a spoonful. If you run out, which I hope you don't, try not to think of anything too depressing, just come back I'll give you refills."

Howl nodded stiffly. He took the bottles and set them safely in his pocket. "How much do we owe you?"

"Master Howl, as a friend and fellow wizard, you owe me nothing. Don't argue. Now get away! I have more patients!"

She shooed them out of the room. Sophie blinked in surprise as they were outside, the door locked behind them. She looked at Howl. He was frowning and his brow was creased. He looked older with such a sad expression on his face. Sophie tugged on his hand. He hadn't let it go yet.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and took a step down.

Sophie followed silently. They took a different path through the alleyway, avoiding the market place altogether, just to get away from the posters. Sophie kept her mind clear. If she wasn't allowed to think of anything, she would try to not let her mind think of anything at all.

As they walked along, a woman ran in front of them from an adjacent alley. She stopped in front of them, catching a breath. Howl pulled Sophie out of the way, just in time too, and stopped the man who was chasing after the woman with a flick of his wrist. The man froze. Howl held the hand up, glaring at the man. He looked to be a thief.

"Leave. Now." Howl wasn't in the mood to talk, so he pointed in the opposite direction and the man began to awkwardly, and magically, walk back up the alley.

The woman held her head down, still gasping for a breath. "Thank you kind sir…"

Sophie recognized the voice. She pushed herself between Howl and the woman, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lettie? Lettie, is that you?"

The young woman looked up, shock etched in her face. "Sophie? Oh my--it's really you!"

Sophie hugged her little sister, unable to hold back the relief that swelled in her chest. She was extremely happy to see her sister, alive and healthy. All the homesickness that was kept inside, spilled out, and she felt the deadweight on her chest lift a little. "I've missed you so much!" Lettie cried.

Howl cleared his throat. Sophie let her sister go, wiping away the stray tears. She had forgotten Howl was right behind her. "You won't believe it, Lettie. Lettie, meet my husband the Wizard Howl."

Lettie's eyes grew in disbelief. Sophie could just tell Lettie was debating whether or not she would allow herself to believe that, Sophie Hatter, had married the Evil Wizard Howell Jenkins. Sophie's sister looked up at Howl, before shaking her head and looking at her sister. "It looks like we have a lot to talk about."

Sophie looked at Howl, who shrugged. It was a detour, but he saw the happiness in Sophie's eyes. "I suppose a good visit is needed. For your health anyway," he added.

Sophie held her sisters' hand. "How about you come to our place? You can meet Calcifer, the old Witch of Waste and our dog! Yes Lettie--" Sophie still saw the disbelief in her sister's face, "--we live in the moving castle."

Lettie's mouth dropped as Sophie dragged her down the rest of the alleyway.

--------

Lala Rue here, and I've updated! Yay for me!

I'm excited. No more writers block, hopefully, for me, and I start my senior year in high school! Oh man!

I'll be writing more before my school starts, which is August 29th.

So I'll update soon!

Love, Lala Rue!


	10. Fight

Chapter Ten

DC: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle

"Wow! I've never even see anything magical! Ooh. What a pretty fire!"

"She reminds me of the old witch! Get her away, Sophie!"

Lettie giggled at the blue talking flame, taking everything she could absorb in slowly. Sophie watched as she went from thing to thing, poking and touching. Howl got a little antsy, and started gathering things she shouldn't touch. Lettie finally had her fill, several minutes later, and sat in a chair. "Sophie, come tell me _everything_!"

"Always the one for gossip, huh?" Sophie smiled.

Howl, meanwhile, fed some more wood into Calcifer. He ate them happily. "Relation to Sophie?" he asked between bites.

"A sister she hasn't seen in months. Play nice Calcifer. Mind the castle; I'm going up to rest."

And with a look towards Sophie and her sister, he bounded up the steps two at a time. Sophie dragged another chair over, sitting next to her sister. "Where to begin?"

"From the beginning! I haven't seen you for months! When did you get the hair cut, and why is it so silver? Tell me your life with the heart eating Howl!"

Sophie laughed. It felt good to be with her sister. "Oh, hush about Howl. He hasn't ate my heart, nor I don't think ever will. My hair wasn't like this in the beginning, either. That's actually more towards the end. Well, to start with, after I left you the last time all those five months ago, I met the Witch of Waste."

--------

Lettie took up a rag, standing at the sink with Sophie. "Wow, Sophie. So much has happened." She smiled. "To think, _my_ older sister getting married, _and_ having a baby! Mother will be most excited to hear the news! Wait, have you told her?"

Sophie shook her head. "Not yet. You are the only other person, other than this castle, who knows."

Lettie giggled. "I'm so excited. Ooh, do be careful though. I don't know how many women I've heard having troubles lately."

"Oh, don't say that, Lettie. I'd rather not think about it." Sophie's mind twisted around the fact that she hadn't told her little sister of the curse that was put on her. She made the split decision to hold the information back. Her sister wasn't very much knowledgeable in magic or curses, and she also didn't want Lettie to worry so much about her. "Let's not think of the bad things, okay?"

"You're right." Lettie dried another dish and set it aside. "How long were you going to wait to tell me?"

"Not long. I was trying to get Howl to let me leave the castle when we bumped into you. He's one of those stubborn kinds of men."

"Oh the worst kind," Lettie teased.

"Don't think I can't hear you."

Howl passed Sophie his dinner dishes and planted a kiss at the top of her head. "I wouldn't call it stubbornness; I'd call it being protective."

"Overly," Sophie added. "It's all for the good, right?"

"Of course." Howl gave her another quick kiss on the cheek. "Be good, love. Don't you and your sister bore Calcifer, now. I'm going out."

Sophie didn't need to ask where he was going. Howl was still on the search for Markl. She whispered her goodbye, and went back to her dishes.

"So mysterious," Lettie giggled, breaking the silence. Sophie laughed, splashing some soapy water onto her face. "What? I'm serious!"

"He's not mysterious. He's just worried."

"Oh, about his nephew?"

Sophie nodded. It really wasn't the truth, in a way. Markl wasn't his nephew, but his assistant. Sophie finished the last dish. "We really miss him. He livens up the place."

Lettie followed her sister out into the living room. There they sat, talking a little more about the past things.

--------

Sophie couldn't sleep. Things were bound too tightly inside herself. There were thoughts that were coming into her mind that made her chest twist. She crept her way out of her room, which was to her a process. Her legs felt like jelly, and they moved every which way and that. She took her time and finally made it down to the hearth. Calcifer peeked his way through the logs, lighting the room up. "Can't sleep?"

Sophie shook her head. She fed him another log, and then pulled a chair up. "Not at all. There are too many things on my mind right now. It's hard to think straight."

"Well, how's your sister taking everything?" Calcifer's voice seemed to lower a little, as if she were standing right behind her when in fact she was sleeping in a guest room up the stairs.

Sophie shrugged. "I didn't tell her everything. There are the things I left out, like the curse that was put on me. I didn't tell her the whole truth about Markl either. Oh, how I miss him. I really hope he's okay."

"Remember that curse, Sophie. You can't be too depressed."

"It's hard not to be, Calcifer."

The weight was coming back. She took in a deep breath, and put her head in her hands. She let it out slowly and sat waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. Her mind was empty of any kind of emotion. She looked back at Calcifer. "Whoa. You look tired," Calcifer whispered.

"I feel tired."

"Why don't you go to sleep? It'll be best for you…well…the baby I suppose."

Calcifer looked a little awkward. Sophie smiled at his kind words. She nodded, and wished him a goodnight. She made her way back to her bed, checking on her sister along the way. The trip down and up the steps took a lot out of her. She carefully crawled back into her bed, pulling the covers up over her shoulders.

--------

The day after, during the afternoon, Sophie escorted her sister back home. Howl hadn't come back just yet, but she knew that her sister needed to get back to work safe and sound, so she made it her duty to take her back home. As she started her way back to the castle, she stopped along the market and picked up a few things that she would need for coming meals.

So far it was a quiet day in Market Chipping. The streets were quiet and people around seemed to be whispering. Sophie felt an odd feeling about her, and hurried with her shopping. Home sounded just about right and it wasn't too far away. When she did make it back home, Howl was in the kitchen making all sorts of noises.

"Sophie! There you are!" Howl's voice called out. He stepped out of the kitchen, swiping a hand through his hair to douse the fire that had singed its ends. He looked flustered and Sophie could tell he wasn't very happy. "Where did you go?"

"I took my sister home and picked up some things." Sophie laid her basket on the table and started putting things away. Howl stood over her at the doorway, watching every move she made. Sophie grew increasingly irritated as he did so. Was it needed for him to watch her like that? "Howl? What's going on? Why are you being so…so forceful?"

"_Forceful_?" Howl crossed his arms, not liking her choice of words. "I'm not being forceful! I'm just worried."

"Worried?" Sophie set down the bundle of carrots a little more firmly than she wanted. The sound of it and her tone of voice made Calcifer turn to them. The dog, Heen, also picked his head off of the floor. "_Worried_? I don't believe that's the right word for it! You've been on my tail ever since that stupid Wizards meeting! What's the harm in going outside?"

By now Calcifer had retreated back inside the hearth and Heen was making his slow way into the Witch's room. The soft snores of said witch could hardly be heard above the sudden anger. Howl frowned down on his wife. "What do you mean by that? Sophie, somebody came into the house and took Markl away! If someone can get into this castle, then by all means there is danger outside!"

"So much that I have to be stuck in here, or glued to your side?" Sophie was drawing herself full height now. There was a hot burning sensation pulsing through her, and she didn't know where it was coming from. "I don't _see_ why! Market Chipping was absolutely silent today; a perfect day to go out and have a nice time!"

Howl took a step closer. Sophie could see the anger in him too, but didn't back down. "Can you hear yourself? Going out into Market Chipping is the worst possible idea! You know there are bad men out there! Just go ask your sister—"

"Howell Jenkins, don't you drag Lettie into this!" Sophie hissed.

"I can, and will." Howl took a hard look at her. "And what with you being pregnant and all—"

"Oh, I've had enough of that card too." Sophie could feel her frustration pop. Now she felt the need to cry. What was going on? Her voice softened to an almost whisper. "It's always the baby, never about me or what I feel."

"That's not what I mean, Sophie," Howl said, trying to lower his voice. "You know I don't mean it that way."

"Yeah, right." She pushed past her husband, and found that her feet were taking her up the steps and to their room. Tears were blurring her vision now, but it wasn't going to stop her. She shut the bedroom door, and leaned against the door. One sob broke out before she started to cough and wheeze. She made her way across the room and to the desk. On top of the desk was the vial of medicine she needed to take in case the curse started acting up. Before she coughed herself into misery, she took a sip. It took a moment, but the aching stopped and she could breathe again.

The bed looked welcoming. She fell into it, suddenly feeling tired. All of these emotions upset her. "Maybe this is what they mean by mood swings," she said to herself quietly. She hugged a pillow, hoping Howl wasn't too angry with her either, and let a few tears carry her into sleep.

--------

Lala Rue here, and it's been...a few months.

I haven't touched any fanfics for two months. Almost three, actually. Why? Because I did this awesome little contest called NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), and succeeded in typing 50,000 words in one month. That is the reason why I haven't done anything in November, but in October I was planning out the whole story.

Sorry for not updating...sorry. Forgive me.

But anyway.

I can start writing again! Fanfiction anyway. I'm excited.

Love to all good and evil!

Love, Lala Rue!


	11. A Walk Outside

Chapter Eleven

DC: I don't own Howl…or anyone else.

Markl examined himself in the dark mirror. He wasn't really looking at his appearance; it was more of the dark aura that surrounded his small frame that he was concentrating on. The house he was in was boarded up and still hadn't been fixed since the fire that spread through Market Chipping. His new master had told him to stay here for the right moment, which he hoped was drawing soon. The thought of his mission made him smile. The little boy in the mirror frowned back.

He drew his magic black cape up over his head, entering the realm of darkness he had been in for the past few weeks. He now was used to the dark and could find his way anywhere. He walked on for a moment until he came to a dark throne. There sat his master, next to him a dark spirit with a wicked smile on its face.

"Lookit dark Markl Fisher. Nice. Nice. Soon time."

The one sitting on the throne patted the dark spirit's head, then drew a long, pale finger and motioned for Markl to come closer. Markl obeyed, kneeling at his master's feet. "Markl, it is soon time. There is a stretch in emotions in the Jenkins household. Howell isn't home, but is close enough to it. When he moves out farther it will be our turn to strike. You remember what to do with that Hatter woman?"

Markl nodded silently. He was prepared. His master could see it.

"Good." His white smile was odd against the glowing darkness. "Then you'll leave tonight."

--

"It's raining."

Sophie stared out the Market Chipping window. In Upper Folding, it was indeed raining, much to Calcifer's complaining. She turned the knob. There was a click and she was in Kingsbury. The usually bustling city too was raining. She sighed. It was just a gloomy sort of day all around Ingary.

It was an awkward time in the moving castle. Howl wasn't coming home as often as he would be, and he and Sophie still haven't talked normally to each other. There was the usual hello greetings and I'll be back in such and so day, hour, whenever. There were no normal conversations between the two. It has been a week and a half, and Sophie was missing the time they shared together.

Sensing the sad mood, Calcifer cleared his fiery throat. "Sophie, come here."

Sophie made her way around to the hearth where Calcifer resided. "My, my—is that a belly you're getting?"

Sophie, taking notice of the light mood he was trying to set, smiled, and looked down. Her stomach was growing slightly, but there was nothing out of the ordinary, yet. "I don't think so Calcifer. I'm only at the end of my first trimester."

"How many trimesters are there? And that isn't how big you're going to get?" Calcifer looked almost innocent enough. Sophie smiled.

"You've never met a pregnant woman before, have you? And note, _tri_mester, _tri_ meaning three. I know you know that." Calcifer stuck out his fiery tongue, mumbling something about how he knew that. Sophie took her hand and moved it three feet away from her body. "By almost the end of the winter season, the end of my _third_ trimester, I'll be out to here."

Calcifer looked shocked. Sophie wasn't sure if it was mockingly shocked or not. "You mean you're going to get _that big_?"

"Of course Calcifer!" Sophie had her hands on her hips, mock hurt coming to her face from the emphasis of his words. "You'll see soon enough. My, what an innocent fire demon you are."

Calcifer stuck his tongue out and wagged it at her again. Sophie laughed. She heard a click and the portal door switched colors. In from Porthaven stepped Howl. His dark hair was ruffled and wet, and he looked tired and sad, but those things didn't slow him down any. He stepped in, went into his study area to grab some magic and began to leave again.

"Howl wait." Sophie grabbed his jacket. He stopped, but didn't turn around. She had to get everything cleared between the two of them; however awkward it may end up being.

Calcifer, sensing a moment, disappeared into the grate, leaving the couple alone.

"Please." Sophie put as much emotion as she could into her voice. Howl turned around and looked down, unable to resist her small voice. "I'm sorry for what I said. It's my fault for getting angry—"

"Don't blame yourself." Howl's voice matched her soft one. He took her hand and wrapped her into a warm hug. Despite the cold, wet clothes he was wearing, Sophie wrapped her arms around him and buried herself into him. "Sophie, I have to go."

Sophie looked up; her eyes were brimming with tears. The moment they had was gone, but she still felt that they had a lot to talk about. "There is some trouble brewing in Vale End."

"That's so far away," Sophie whispered.

Howl sighed. He placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing off stay tears with his thumb. "Madame Suliman thinks that this could be the source of the trouble in Ingary. She says there are some dark spirits prowling about and she could use all the help she can get." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back by morning. Hopefully by then everything can be settled and we can start our overdue search for Markl."

He pulled her into one more hug and kissed her lovingly on the lips. They said their goodbyes, and Howl left through the door. Sophie stared at the door for a second, feeling a sudden dread hit her body. She coughed into her hands, then quickly went away to wash them. The black curse sucked the breath from her. She shakily went into her bedroom, going to find the medicine Matilda gave her, and noticed she didn't have any left. This past week drained her of her medicine with all the worry that floated through her mind.

She took a few deep breaths, and made her way downstairs. She would have to get some more medicine before her coughing overtook her. She found her rain jacket and an umbrella. She threw in some more wood for Calcifer.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need some more medicine." Sophie readied her umbrella under her arm.

"Well, just be careful. It's wet outside."

"I'll try not to slip." That put a frown on Calcifer's face. Sophie laughed. "I promise not to slip. I'll be back before you know it." She walked towards the door and added, "I need a good walk outside anyway."

She opened the portal door and stepped out into the rain. It was quiet in Upper Folding on this rainy day. She stepped out onto the streets and began her walk. Trolleys moved on past, though she didn't get on any. She made her way around allies and walkways. People, getting fewer and fewer as she made her way down deeper and deeper, said their hello's and kept on walking. Sophie wrapped her rain jacket closer around herself. It was starting to get colder, oddly enough, even though it was almost summertime.

By the time she reached the door of the witch doctor's place, there were no people around at all. She held up her hand to the door, but the door opened before she could knock. There stood the wiry woman, her red-orange hair, though this time, was in a neat bun. "Mrs. Jenkins, do come in."

Sophie stepped through the door. It was different this time. She had actually walked into a little living area. On the coffee table sat two cups of tea and some thin cookies. A coat hanger stepped up and bowed to Sophie. She took off her jacket and hung it there along with her umbrella. It bounced back into a corner and stood still. Matilda had Sophie sit down and handed her a cup of tea. "It warms up the spirits," she said to her.

"You see, it's all part of the magic," Matilda started to explain. "Much like Howl's place, his moving castle, is it? Well, this turns into my house, study, and my doctor's office. When you were here the last time I was in my study, which is a horrid mess, I know." She offered Sophie a cookie. She took it and nibbled the edges. "Now you're here for some medicine?"

"Yes, it would seem that…" Sophie sighed. "Well, I've had a rough sort of week. I didn't expect to use it all, but I did."

"No troubles, no troubles, though this time do try to reserve yourself." Matilda clapped her hands together and a little bag floated to her. "Now here you go, but finish your tea before you leave. It will calm and warm you up."

Sophie finished her tea and had a few more cookies. She spent an extra half hour to just talk to the woman before she made her way home. She shut the door, and pulled out her umbrella. She felt warmer and a little sleepier, but she felt a lot better than she had when she came. The tea seemed to have suppressed the tightening in her chest some too. She hummed a happy tune to the empty sidewalks around her.

Her humming stopped abruptly when she saw a little figure dressed in black appear before her. She peered at him, her heart jumping out of her chest. "Could it be?" she whispered to herself. She stared and kept on staring. The boy didn't move but kept his stare. "Could it be?" she said a little louder.

"Sophie," the sad voice came to her.

She took a step forward, but he took a step back. He looked frightened. Sophie held out her hand. "Markl?"

"Sophie," he said again.

She walked toward him without stopping. He turned and ran down the street. Sophie could feel her legs automatically start to try to match his pace. She couldn't seem to catch up, though. He was always just within sight.

He disappeared into an old building that was boarded up. Sophie remembered coming through this way with Howl once. She looked at the old building, thinking of the odd behavior Markl seemed to have. _Was it safe to go inside?_ She had to wonder.

"If I just peek through, I'm sure it'll be okay." Sophie took a step forward and stuck her head into the gap of boards.

It felt like she was getting sucked in. The darkness overwhelmed her senses, and she couldn't see or breathe right. Soon her whole body got sucked into the building. Darkness made her unable to see anymore.

--

Lala Rue here, and again it's been a while.

Updates are getting fewer and fewer, but my life has been picking up some. Getting ready for college is a very long process and it's taking up most of my time. (Then there is Prom and Graduation also taking up what is left of my exsistance.)

But this story is coming to a close soon. I'd say another three or so more chapters and then it's over!

Random question! Has anyone read Castle in the Air? It is the sequel to this book. It's good, though different, and this story follows none of it. Just so you know. (And there is a third Howl coming out. I'm excited.)

Love to all!

Love, Lala Rue!


	12. Discovery

Chapter Twelve

DC: I don't own HMC

_I have a bad feeling down here, and somehow, it has nothing to do about this place._

Howl walked through debris that surrounded the town of Vale End. There was no one in sight, and he feared that it was too late to do anything about it. Other wizards around him were doing the same, having the same results as he. He looked under boards, but nothing but more dust and dirt lay under it. He let it fall from his hands.

"Find anything?"

Howl looked over to the other wizard. He looked just as he did, dirt and grime all over their clothes and skin. Howl shook his head. "Nothing. No people, nothing looked like it survived this place…no." Howl shook his head, looking around the area again. "That's not right. No one was even here when this place was hit. Where are the bodies, if there were casualties? There had to have been a point in coming here."

As if that was the cue, a blast of dark energy came from the middle of the town. All the wizards stopped their searches and made their ways to the source. Out of the energy came hundreds of dark things, shifting and shaping into different forms. Howl stopped and started chanting. The wizards around him, too, chanted, and it seemed to make the shape shifting demons stop in their place.

One black thing caught Howl's eye. It stood, one shape, just in the corner of anyone's vision. It looked a little out of place, and seemed to be staring at Howl. Howl took off after it, detaching himself from the chants. When the shape shifter knew it was being chased, it started to run further from the crowd.

"Oh, you want me to follow? Fine by me."

He chased the thing out into the outskirts of Vale End, before stopping. Howl slowed to a stop when he heard its shrieks of laughter. "I don't see what's so funny."

"You followed, yes! Howell Pendragon not as smart as other wizards, no he isn't. A fool he is, master saw correctly!" There was an odd glint to this demons eye, and his mad smile never left his face.

"How do you know my name?"

"Master wants you to come to him," the demon continued, seeming to have ignored Howl completely. "He says that if Howell does not come, he will have great fun with the killing of woman. Yes, then Master can truly have revenge."

_Sophie!_ "What have you done to her?" Howl's fists tightened. "You have my wife!"

The demon laughed again. "Stupid Howell Jenkins. Come. Find." The demon dispersed into a dark mist leaving Howl to stand alone, feeling fooled somehow.

--

Sophie woke up, but didn't know if she really opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, but nothing seemed to get any lighter. There were no shapes, just the dark. She felt the ground below her. It was cold, but it was solid. She tried to stand up on her feet, only to realize that her feet were bound by some dark wizards' magic.

"Where am I?" she yelled into the darkness.

There was a moment of silence. Sophie almost thought herself foolish to yell at nothing, but something answered back. "You sit before the Master of darkness."

The light brightened, though not by much. Sophie was really in front of a throne. It was decorated darkly and made of silver. A man sat on the cushioned seat. He was pale, almost white, and had deep, dark eyes. His lips were turned in an upward, unfriendly fashion, as he looked Sophie up and down. "I am in front of you. No need to yell, Sophie."

Sophie felt a cold chill run down her spine. She set her hands protectively over her abdomen area as she tried to stand her ground. "You know my name, but I don't have the pleasure of knowing yours."

"There is no need to know mine. You'll be dead soon anyway." A deeper smirk came to his lips as her face showed fear. He stood up.

Sophie felt herself wanting to scoot back, but couldn't move. The man clapped his hands twice. "Markl, my dear apprentice, come."

No less than a second later, a figure materialized in front of Sophie. The young boy bowed low to his 'master' and rose from the position a few heartbeats after. "Take Sophie to a more comfortable area. There is a rumor that there is a new Pendragon on the way. We wouldn't want her to get uncomfortable, now, would we? And when you're done with that, I believe our visitor has arrived. Please go greet him."

Markl turned around. Sophie gasped. He was a pale as the man behind him, and had dark rings under his eyes. His eyes were also dark, and showed a flaming anger in them. He waved his hands and Sophie was raised off the ground. He flicked them in front of him, and they walked together into the dark in front of them.

Sophie watched as the light faded from view and her sight was diminished to the dark again. She wanted to say something to Markl, but couldn't even see his face. After a few minutes she was being lowered onto something soft. There was a green glowing light that set a dark mood into whatever atmosphere they were in.

"Markl," Sophie whispered when she saw his glowing green face. "It's me Sophie! Don't you remember?"

"I remember." He spat on the dark floor next to her. "You left me. Abandoned me. Now I have a home, I don't need you. I don't need to remember your unkindness."

He turned around, throwing his hood up over his head, disappearing into the blackness.

--

Howl stepped through into the moving castle. He didn't even bother shutting the portal door. His eyes were on Calcifer and he couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed in the fire demon for not keeping Sophie in the castle. "Where is she?"

Calcifer shook his head. "I haven't seen her. She went to the doctor to get some more pain medicine, but that was over two hours ago! I thought she'd be back by then."

Howl jumped down the steps, turning the Market Chippings door, and ran out into the rain. He ran down the allies of Upper Folding and nearly fell with every turn. He finally reached it to Mathilda's place, and knocked on her door. There came the usual shuffles and bangs as she opened the lock. "Oh, Howl I just made some te—"

"No time. Is Sophie here by any chance?"

"Oh no she left more than an hour and a half ago. Why? Is she not at home?"

"No, she isn't." Howl sighed running a hand through his hair. He regretted the decision as he felt his scalp burn at the flicker of fire. For a moment he wondered why he still had the problem, but remembered he had more important matters to get down to. He and Mathilda said their goodbyes, and he let the rain douse the burn as he turned to walk the streets of Market Chipping.

He first went around to Sophie's sister's bar. Her sister hadn't seen her since her last visit, and asked if anything was wrong. "No," Howl lied. "I'm just, well, her…her condition…"

"Just the worried husband?" Lettie smiled. Howl tried to smile back, but just nodded instead. She said her goodbye, and Howl was off into the rain.

The rain started pounding down harder, lowering Howl's spirits, but he continued to look. He checked random shops and rest places, but didn't find her anywhere. He sat down on a wet bench, and put his head in his hands. He racked her brains for any other place but came up with nothing. Sighing, he decided to go back home to see if she had gone home.

Just as he got up to leave, a young boy crossed in front of him. Howl did a double take, realizing just who the boy was. "Markl!"

The boy ran, his black hood blowing behind him. Howl ran after him. Down the deserted streets they ran until he disappeared behind an old boarded up building. It was an abandoned building that never was rebuilt after the fire in Market Chipping.

"Markl stopped fooling around and come out!" Howl stood in the rain, hands crossed over his wet shirt. When Markl didn't show his face, he grew a little worried. "Markl?"

A hand came out from one of the boards, waving him in. Howl took a step closer, the rain now being shielded from his head by the rooftop. He stopped, feeling the dark magic flow around him. He hadn't felt it before because of the block the rain held between them, but now realized just how dangerous the situation got.

"There is black magic flowing out of this place. I wonder why I've never felt it before." Then an idea struck his head. "What if Sophie is in there? Markl could have been leading me to her! Her curse…it would engulf her."

Howl took another step closer, and another. Soon he had his hands on the board, tearing one loose. He felt his body being sucked into the building, and couldn't do anything about it.

--

Lala Rue here, and my updates are coming on slowly.

I promise I will finish this story! There are only two or three more chapters left, however it goes through my head. But thank you for being patient, those who haven't forgotten me.

I'll update soon!

Love, Lala Rue!


	13. Confrontation

Chapter Thirteen

DC: I don't own Howl or any other character…well I own Mathilda

Sophie coughed and wheezed. She saw from the green glow that the curse was coming out onto her hands with every attack. She wiped them on her dress, sighing. She winced again. Deep intakes of breath weren't helping the matters at all. It was when she patted her dress that she remembered that she had put the medicine in one of her pockets. She put her hand in it, but froze when Markl appeared before her.

He set down a tray of food, before making his way back into the darkness. He didn't say a word. Sophie relaxed, though it was just physically, and looked at the food. It wasn't harmful looking, it actually looked really good, but she decided to take some of the medicine before eating just to be cautious. The medicine was cool and made the pain go away.

Though, for how long, Sophie didn't know.

--

It was cold. There were no sounds. Howl opened his eyes. He pushed his hair from his face, rubbing his temples. A headache was coming on, he could feel it.

He paused after a moment. Even with his eyes open they still felt like they were closed. He blinked a few times, trying to clear the dark around him. He realized after a moment that the dark was going to stay. It wasn't his eyes, it was the environment. A groan escaped him as he lifted himself off the cold ground—if you could call the dark around him ground.

As he rubbed his arms to get some warmth in them, the memory of being sucked into the building came back into his head. He wondered where exactly he was, and what had enough dark magic to suck him in. It was when he was searching his head when he remembered the events of the day.

Vale End. The other wizards. The dark shooting energy. The shadow. He blinked. "It's been a long day." Howl rubbed his back. It hadn't been a soft landing. He went through the conversations and remembered what the shape shifting demon said to him. "Sophie!" he gasped.

Howl looked around. There wasn't any light, but there was a green glow coming from far away into the black. He decided he would follow the glow only because he couldn't see anything else around him. On the inside he was hoping that the glow would lead him somewhere good. The dark in this place didn't settle his thoughts, and neither did the glow that steadily got stronger.

Finally, Howl stepped into the green light. It took a moment for his senses to come back; but by the time they did, he was being pushed back and there were arms around his waist. He looked down seeing his wife. "Sophie." He sighed, relieved.

She pulled him into a tighter hug. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his head into her silver hair. "I shouldn't have left."

"It doesn't matter. All of it doesn't matter. Markl is here! He's here, but he's being controlled." Sophie looked up. Howl wiped a tear from her eye. "And I don't care what you say; I'm staying next to you. I—I don't want to be left again."

"I don't want to leave you, and I won't." Howl took her by the shoulders and pushed her away from him a little. He looked at her up and down, making sure she wasn't harmed. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good. I just took some of the medicine and ate some food."

"I don't know how long it'll last," he whispered, thinking about the medicine. Howl looked around. "This place isn't good for your health. Who knows how much time is being lost by us just standing here. Let's move."

Howl wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her closer to him as they took a step out of the green glow. This time, though, the light went out. It was totally dark. He felt Sophie lean into him a little more. Frustration crossed through Howl. He wasn't a patient man. The dark wasn't scary to him, it was just exasperating. He felt his hand, that wasn't holding Sophie closer, ball up; a fiery burn going across his skin.

"Oh," Howl said, quietly. His anger flickered his little fire. He held it up in his palm.

He heard Sophie sigh. "I thought you were over that little problem."

"It's useful now, love." He brought it closer to Sophie, looking down at her face. She seemed pale even in the orange light. He frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I feel an awful cough coming on. Let's just try to get out of here." She took a deep breath. Howl held her closer, guiding them more into the dark. The flame kept its intensity and the both of them hoped it would stay like that.

They eventually didn't need the fire anymore. Howl pressed his fingers to his palm and the fire was smothered out. They came into a well lit area, or at least lighter than the dark, filled with silver. There was a throne, though no one sat on it. Sophie tucked herself into Howl. His arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder as his eyes took in what was around them.

"This is where I came first before Markl took me to that green place," she whispered, eyes wide searching. Howl gave her shoulder a squeeze.

Without warning a shadow appeared before them in front of the throne. Its mouth was spread into a wicked and wild sneer. They watched as the sneer stretched wider, curling it's misty lips up. "I will do anything for master. Yes, meaning my life will end." With a roar it leaped at them.

Howl covered Sophie with his body. An arctic sort of wind passed by them. Howl felt a little cold but grew worried as he could feel Sophie start to shiver uncontrollably. He opened his eyes, wondering how she was able to feel the wind, just to see hers closed. Her brow was furrowed, and despite the cold, sweat was beading on her face.

Howl knew she was in pain. Her breath started to come out in gasps as she struggled, with one shaking hand, to claw at her clothes on her chest. Howl lay her down on the floor, moving the folds of her clothing. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Above her heart there was a black mark that steadily started to grow on her skin. It was covering her chest, shoulder and a part of her neck within seconds. He quickly found the rest of the medicine Mathida gave to her and forced it into her mouth. She took it, but the curse didn't go away easily like it had the times before. Only a little of the black was moved back.

There came a cold laugh. Howl covered Sophie back up before twisting his head behind him. Someone was sitting at the throne now. He wore a black suit that showed just how pale he was. His hands were interlaced and sat on his lap, as if waiting for someone. His long black hair fell around his face, shadowing his eyes. Howl could still see the red glint.

"A wizard who threw himself into the dark," Howl stated, slowly getting up. "Who are you and what have you done to my wife?"

"My name is Ethan Davies, a Wizard of Ingary." He almost bowed a little in his seat, but Howl supposed the man didn't want to bow in his presence. Already he was being very disrespectful. "And it is a simple curse, really." Davies was on his feet now. "There is nothing to worry about, that is, if you can kill me." An evil grin came to his features, his eyes grew darker.

"What do you want with me?" Howl was trying not to look into his eyes. It was hard not to; almost as if they had a hypnotic kind of power to them. "Why do you hurt Sophie instead of me?"

A laugh escaped the evil man's mouth. "What do you mean? You stupid fool!" He was getting serious now. The air seemed to chill even more. Howl heard Sophie's breathing still for a moment before gasping again. "You'd better watch your mouth Howell Jenkins."

Davies stepped closer. Howl stood his ground. "You've caused enough grief in my life," the man continued on saying. "I won't forgive what you've done to me."

"I've never even met you before!" Howl exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. He wasn't sure if he _really_ met him before. There were a lot of Wizards out there. Most he knew, but Davies face wasn't bringing up any memories. "How could I have even messed up your life?"

The man was close now. Too close for Howl's comfort. His eyes flickered to his wife before staring straight into the red eyes. He blinked away, forgetting the intensity of it. "There is no need to do this—," he started.

The man held up his hand, pointing at him. "There is a reason I hurt your wife." Davies was glaring now. "I did this to get to you. You took away my _happiness_, the only person I _loved_."

"I've never _killed_ a _woman_!" Howl stated crossing his arms. "That is a _horrible_ thing to even _think of_—!"

"You didn't _kill_ her!" Davies hands suddenly glowed dark. It looked to Howl that he was taking in a lot of self control. Howl wasn't helping with all of his comments, so he let the man speak. "You are a disgusting, foul Wizard. You took the ladies hearts; ate them; crushed them. You did all you wanted. You took my woman's heart." He hissed the last words. "Now she dreams of nothing but you. She has rejected me and left me alone."

Howl never really took a woman's heart. He never ate them or crushed them either as the man in front of him claimed. He always made the girls fall in love with him, and then he left them heartbroken. He stopped doing that once he met Sophie and she broke his curse. He felt his face heat up though, from anger not anything else. "Because of some stupid mistakes I did when I was cursed, you think it right to _curse_ _my wife_? That does not solve anything!"

"It gives me a good conscious." Davies looked a little at ease. "Or it makes it even. By the looks of it your wife won't see the light of day." He pointed to Sophie. Howl turned to look at her. Her breathing was very slow and the dark marks were spreading across her body, the medicine already taken its course. "Maybe we're not so even after all. It looks like your child is in the exact same situation."

That tipped Howl over the edge. He felt enraged. Not only was he losing his wife, but his child too. The baby wasn't even fully formed. Sophie hadn't even reached the best part of her pregnancy, and he didn't want to miss it either. He felt a little guilty for having forgotten all about her condition during the whole thing here, but now he would risk anything to save the both of them from the curse that consumed her body.

Howl did something he never thought he would, or could, actually do. He curled his fingers into a fist and took a punch at the man. The knock connected with Davies chin and he fell back, holding his mouth. Howl shook his fingers out, never having before used _physical_ pain to get him anywhere.

Davies laughed and wiped away the blood from his busted lip. He then licked his lips and held his hands to his sides. "Markl Fisher."

Howl instantly turned his head to where the boy stepped from the shadows. His hood was drawn up. "You know what to do."

Markl nodded once, his own eyes turning blood red.

--

Lala Rue here, and I'm trying to finish this story before my summer (and my life as I know it before college time) ends.

This turned out a little different then what I originally thought of, but I like it. One or two chapters left, depending on how I write it out.

I hope everyone likes! There will be more updates in the next two weeks! I'll update soon!

Love, Lala Rue!


	14. The Insanity Breaks

Chapter Fourteen

DC: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle.

The breeze was warm, the sun shone through the sky, the sea lapped up against the sand. Sophie felt herself smile as she ran her hand through her short silver hair. It was nice to not have any more worries. It was nice to sit in the sun and enjoy life as she knew it to be.

But it wasn't as she knew it to be. She searched around her. The scene was too happy, though not happy enough without Howl, Markl, Calcifer or even the Witch. Where was the dark? She knew she and Howl were just fighting. The air here was too warm. The sun wasn't shining back there, nor were there any happy feelings at all.

Sophie stood up, her blue dress flapping in the warm wind, and walked out into the sea. Although the water pushed past her, she didn't feel anything. The warm was still there, but the water was supposed to be cold. It wasn't wet either; and there was no force in it at all. She shook her head. "This isn't home."

The sky blacked out. The waves disappeared. The black room came back into vision; her eyes never being able to adjust to the dark. She was still alone. A high pitched sound ran through her ears as she gasped for air. The pain in her chest came back. Nothing was as painful as the ringing in her ears and pain in her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks as every gasp brought another round of pain and sound. It ate through her throat and soon she couldn't breathe at all and was consumed by coughs that rocked her body. She was left without oxygen and she could feel her eyes rolling. _I'm going to die!_ she thought desperately, struggling against the need to pass out.

Just as Sophie couldn't take it any more, she remembered that she wasn't alone. Her husband found her in the darkness. Howl was with her and provided the light to lead them out. Just thinking his name made a pant of air meet her lungs. She felt the blood pulsing back to her brain as she held her throat and head. She kept her mind on her Howl and things became easier to control. She felt herself laying back down into the position she was in before the invasion sent her to that warm paradise.

She opened her eyes, took a moment, then said, "Markl."

--

Howl stared disbelievingly at Markl as he tried to dodge the young boy's attacks. They were fierce; nothing like Howl ever taught him, and they were dark. He blocked attacks and sent low leveled magic right back at him. Mark wasn't stopping. He came back, unharmed by the little things Howl threw at him.

Davies sat on the throne, legs crossed, hands on his lap, a smile fixed on his face. His eyes were the only thing that moved as Howl and Markl made their way around the dark. Howl growled in frustration, attacking with a little more force.

"He left you Markl, remember?" Davies called out to the young apprentice. "He left you for his new family."

Markl didn't say anything, but Howl felt his block on Markl's attacks weaken. The young boy was getting stronger out of rage. It could get worse, and Howl knew that Sophie was still lying on the floor behind him. He moved closer to her, hoping to protect her more that way.

"Oh, he's leading you to the _other_ source of your misery." Davies didn't do anything but yell. His body kept the same posture, though the smirk on his face grew. "Take her away and he breaks. Go on. She could be all yours to kill."

"Markl!" Howl made sure that his voice was louder than the dark on the throne. "Markl, you've got to show me that you don't believe his lies!" Markl didn't do anything but advance closer. Howl could see the hate in his eyes. He knew he couldn't talk him out of anything. "Come on! I saved you from the streets."

The next hateful blow left Howl defenseless for a moment. He gathered himself up just in time to dodge another attack. Markl paused, gathering energy in his hands. Howl braced himself, closing his eyes and chanting. Markl threw what was in his hands but it didn't touch Howl. The dark energy was absorbed into the shield.

Markl stood, aiming another, when Sophie started to cough. Both Howl and Markl's full attention went to her. Howl chanted another shielding spell for the both of them, while Markl aimed another discharge of energy at her.

Howl managed to block it, but was feeling the stress. He opted to just stand in front of Sophie, saving anything he had. Markl moved closer.

Sophie lay still for several moments, her breathing coming back to normal, before she opened her eyes. She stared at the boy advancing towards them. "Markl," she croaked.

Markl stopped moving. Howl took a nervous glance at his wife. Tears stained her cheeks and new ones threatened to pour out. "Markl. I've—I've missed you dearly."

"Don't listen to her." Davies suddenly didn't have the confidence he did before. "Go on! Attack!"

"I've missed you at home." Sophie shifted positions. Howl wouldn't move, not trusting, but he felt a tug on his trousers. He looked down. "Howl move just a little. I feel so weak…I just couldn't…manage to move all the way…"

Howl looked down at Sophie. He could see her fierce trusting gaze behind the sweat matted hair and shallow complexion. He obeyed, reluctantly, but kept his eyes on both Markl and the throne.

"Markl don't you remember?" Sophie stared into his red eyes, ignoring the hypnotizing power. She could tell the question puzzled him. It was a good thing he was confused, it bought them time. "I promised you that I wouldn't leave. I would stay and we could be a family!"

Markl seemed to be mouthing something. Howl knew that it wasn't a chant. _Was that a flicker of blue I saw in his eyes?_

"Markl you've got to stop listening to the foolish woman! She will do nothing but deceive you!" Davies was up on his feet now, pointing an accusing finger at her. "She's going to have a baby! They're going to leave you behind!"

Markl stopped and stared at Sophie again, eyes blazing. Sophie's own eyes were fierce, even more so than Markl's. He seemed to back down a little. "Just because I'm going to have a baby doesn't mean that I will start a _new_ family!" she bellowed. Sophie let her tears fall. She turned more to the young boy as she said, "I love Markl Fisher and he will always be apart of our family!"

"Sophie!" Howl almost moved in front of her again, but Markl was only hugging her. "Sophie, I've missed you guys so much! How is Calcifer?"

Sophie laughed weakly. There came a roar from the throne, and Howl was giving direction. "Markl, a shield charm now! Hold it as long as possible!" Howl turned back to Davies, who was on his feet now. His hair seemed to be floating around him, as his eyes burned, what seemed like literally, from their sockets. So much dark energy was emanating from him, that Howl could feel the cold suddenly attack his insides.

"You all will pay for his mistake!" Davies's voice got deeper. The light coming from the throne area had vanished, though everyone could still see the dark Wizard glowing. Howl's breath came out in shallow puffs of air. He felt cold down his whole body and had a hard time concentrating.

"Howl…I can't…"

Howl turned around to see Markl on his knees, the little barrier he set for them slowly started to disappear. Howl tried to move but his arms and legs couldn't. He didn't want it to end. He had to move, but was frozen to the spot. He watched in horror as the barrier finally collapsed, and Sophie's head dropped to the floor.

There came a chilling laugh. Howl turned just in time to see Davies about to leap on them all, but then a blue light covered the area.

--

Hello Lala Rue here!

Sorry for the unintentional lie. I really meant to update, but college came faster than expected. My first week went by fast and I found time to update. Just so everyone knows I plan on the next chapter to be the final one. It could be long, but it also has a chance to be short. (I'm not very good with fight scenes.)

And I want to give out a special thanks to my anonymous reviewer Brieanna. What you said cheered me up greatly, and further put me into inspiration to finish this story. It's taken me over a year to write this, and at times I've almost given up, but reviews like that remind me how much people actually like my writing. I wish you luck with your own stories! Thank you again, and thanks for reading my story!

I would like to thank everyone also who have had this much patience with me. You guys have been with me through the long run and I'm happy you haven't given up on me!

I'll update soon!

Love, Lala Rue!

(P.S.: Happy Labor Day weekend everyone!)


	15. Dark Ending

Chapter Fifteen

DC: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle

Howl coughed as the warmth spread through his body. The blue flames, from what he saw, enveloped on Davies. It took him a second to realize what was going on and that his friend was giving him some time.

"I'm not doing this for my health, Howl! Get a move on it!"

Howl couldn't help but to smile. He silently thanked Calcifer, before turning to Sophie. She was hanging on, the back rising to cover most of her face and her arms, but she was still breathing. Markl lay next to her, his chest rising and falling. Asleep. Howl would have to do this on his own.

He fumbled around his pockets finding spare chalk chunks. They've broken so many times from being in Howl's pocket for so long. Howl knew that if he could get a move on it, he could make a holding spell to trap Davies long enough for he and Calcifer to finish the dark demon. He took a piece of the broken chalk and started his work.

Calcifer raged and roared. Howl tried to move faster, knowing his fiery friend was holding this dark demon as long as he could. The markings for his spell were complicated, and it didn't help that the little chalk chunks kept on breaking and running out on him. Little angry sparks and flames shot out from Howl's fingers as they fumbled and tried gently to make the lines of the holding spell. Several times he dropped chunks, and in frustration Howl would have to kick them out of the way and start with a new, small piece.

Just as Howl was drawing the last line, there came a moan, and the blue went out. Howl watched as Calcifer flew to the corner of the dark, trying to spark his own light back. The cold surrounded Howl, once again attacking his chest, though this time he was actually being choked. Davies was on top of him, icy claws around Howl's throat. He could feel warmth running down his neck as Davies nails dug into his skin.

"You're not going to get away." Davies voice sounded contorted and messy. Calcifer did some damage, Howl could see, as the evil demon had burn marks all over. Davies gave Howl a wicked smile, placing his free hand over Howl's heart. "Maybe I'll just eat your heart and call everything even."

Howl gasped for breath as Davies hand tightened around his throat and his other cold hand was placed on his chest; slowly putting pressure around his fast, beating heart.

"It's…it's not over yet!" Howl gasped. Spreading out his fingers, Howl placed his hand in Davies's face, sparks shooting out onto his smile.

The spark fire distracted Davies enough for Howl to scramble out of the lock and go for the kicked away chalk. His hand reached almost touching the bits, but Davies was faster. Howl kicked at him, but nothing would take his grip off of him. Davies scream of a laugh pierced Howl's ears. He lost all thought to the piercing noise and covered them, leaving himself wide open. Davies stuck his fingers into Howl's back, lifted him and threw him away from the chalk. Howl lay on his side, twisting in the sudden pain.

"You're right it's not over!" Davies's grin grew sadistic. "I haven't had this much fun in ages. Why don't we play some more, Howell?"

Howl watched, his ears popping, as Davies tried to take a step forward. He couldn't. Howl frowned. Was Davies playing with him? He watched as Davies tried to move once more, but couldn't. He screamed, though no noise came out.

Howl moved. He got onto his feet, and that's when he noticed that his spell was in effect. With no time to waste to see who finished the last line, he started to chant.

Davies's eyes popped in frustration as he tried to chant his own spell, but to no avail, with no voice he wouldn't be able to do a simple charm. He thrashed as much as his unmovable legs could let him as his life was being sucked clean out of him. The room itself, with every line in Howl's spell, seemed to grow brighter until it was just an empty burned out building again. When Davies was hardly a skeleton with skin attached, his lips still moving and his arms still flailing, Calcifer, who also gained a glow with Howl's spell, surrounded him again.

Howl collapsed onto his knees the palms of his hand digging into the floor under him. He welcomed the warm summer sunlight that leaked through the holes of the boards to warm his aching body. His skin was stained with cold sweat and blood, and he had an aching back, no doubt, cut and bleeding; but he couldn't fall down yet. His eyes swept the room and found his wife.

He got back onto his feet and stumbled over to Sophie. Markl still lay sleeping, and his wife lay still. Not knowing what exactly to do, Howl carefully took Sophie's head in his hands and turned her towards him. The curse was drifting away into nothing, the black marks no longer covering her body. Her breathing was stable and relaxed. He checked her all around, noting that everything seemed normal. He sighed, relieved, looking her up and down.

Howl, as he was using the last of his strength to lean over and check on Markl, noticed that Sophie held something in her hand. Knowing that Markl was really okay and breathing, his curiosity went to her fingers. He pried her hand open to see a piece of the chalk dusting her fingers. He smiled, laughing a little. "Oh, Sophie," he moaned, before his head spun from exhaustion, and he fell down beside her.

---

Sophie made herself busy by pealing the last of the potatoes and cutting the carrots. It was nice to finally have some peace and quiet in the moving castle. Without Howl to hover over her existence and comment on everything she carried, she was able to make dinner in record time. Good time too, because her stomach was screaming out.

"You probably shouldn't carry that, Sophie."

"Oh, don't you be Howl Jr., Calcifer. Open up. I need this heated."

"I's justh thayin thath with your bafie and alth."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Sophie smiled, stirring in the spices as Calcifer groaned under the pot. As the soup heated up, Sophie sighed and sat back in her chair. She rubbed her bulging belly smiling at what was to come. She sighed again, reviewing the past few months. All was well, and nothing was wrong with the baby or herself after the whole ordeal. Markl was home and everything was almost normal. She thought almost because with every passing month, Howl became increasingly nag-like because of the baby.

Sophie laughed at the incidences where Howl made a fool of himself just to make sure she was comfortable; and had to laugh again, because whenever the baby kicked Howl missed it. He was growing impatient and wondered to her all the time if the baby had a schedule to its movements. She would tell him no and that he would just have to keep on hovering over her long enough so that he'd be there.

They've had to change the house twice just to make more room for the new things Howl found and brought in for the nursery. Sophie almost lost her mind trying to calm him down when she carried little bags or baskets full of supplies she would need for her shop.

"It's almost over. It's getting colder, and then soon the baby will be here," she told herself, and Calcifer, who was still mumbling under the pot. "I miscalculated Calcifer. I thought the baby would be here at the end of the winter season, but it's actually almost the middle when he or she will be—"

"Shshhh. I canth thalk!" Calcifer growled, sparking a little. Sophie laughed.

The latch on the door turned, and in walked Markl. He shook off the snow off his boots, before rushing past Sophie. "Hey, what's the hurry?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm meeting a friend!" Markl yelled from upstairs.

He came tumbling down the steps, Sophie held up a hand. He stopped. "Who is this friend?"

Markl's face turned a little red. Sophie wasn't going to let him through until he said it. She gave him a look. "Say it. Or you can't go."

"Madge…" Markl's face was bright red. "I promised her I'd go and eat dinner with her. Sorry."

Sophie smiled warmly. "It's okay. All you had to do was say it. Go on. Go have dinner with your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Markl left hurriedly, hiding his blush from Sophie.

Sophie laughed, holding her back as she managed to get out of the chair to stir the soup. The smell made her stomach rumble.

The door opened again, and in came Howl. His nose was cherry red and his checks matched. He rubbed his face with gloved hands, trying to bring life back into them. Sophie smiled at him. He frowned. "I'm not moving. I'm making dinner," she said to him, knowing why he was frowning. "I can move around. Don't worry I haven't tripped or anything."

Howl sighed and walked up the steps. He took off his boots and winter things. He stood behind Sophie, wrapping his arms around her. "How is Sophie today?"

"I am hungry." Sophie jumped when Howl's cold face found the niche of her neck. "Now I'm sharing your cold."

"You're so warm."

"Hey go thumbwhere elsth and be thuggly."

"What?" Howl looked over Sophie's belly to the blue flame below. "What did he say?"

"He said go somewhere else and be snuggly." Sophie smiled down at her blue friend. "You can't let dinner burn then, Calcifer. Mind your fire."

Calcifer garbled out something Sophie knew wasn't pleasant as she led Howl to their room. She carefully sat on the bed, Howl removing wet trousers and finding warmer, drier ones. "Everything okay in the outside world?"

"Everything is in order, love." Howl sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her again. He kissed her cheek. Sophie held his face in her hands so that his lips could find hers. They shared a deep kiss, then Sophie laid her head on his shoulder. Howl absentmindedly rubbed the peak of Sophie's stomach.

"Oh!" Sophie jerked back a moment. Howl jumped a little away.

"I'm sorry!" he said, worriedly. He held up his hands in a surrender kind of way.

"No, no!" Sophie grabbed his closest hand and rested it on one point on her belly. Howl was confused, but then his face melted into surprise.

"_Oh_ is right!"

"You've always missed the kick." Sophie's smile grew. "So, now you've felt it. I want no more complaining in the last two months."

"It's so far away." Howl let Sophie come back to his shoulder. "I don't know how long I could possibly wait."

Sophie rolled her eyes, but kissed his shoulder. "You've waited this long Howl. You know how long and frightening it's been. Just relax and remember the peace we have before we'll never have any quiet." Sophie felt his chuckle rumble in his chest.

She felt that things were right in the world again, when she could be like this with her husband, and that she could truly relax and get this family started. There was no more curses and no more fighting. Sophie really wanted this to last forever. She sighed deeper into him. "I love you Howl."

"I've always loved you Sophie." Howl brought the hug in tighter, resting his dark headed hair onto her starlight one. "Don't you ever forget it."

---

Lala Rue here and here you go. The last chapter.

So you know how I said "Oh I'll update in like a week." Sorry I need to stop unintentionally lying. It's a bad habit.

I really hope you liked this story. It took a long time to make, and it was a very big emotional roller coaster for me. Soo much stuff happened in life while writing this story... I started this story in the 10th grade and now I'm a freshman in college...wow. Man.

Well. Thank you my faithful reviewers who waited for me to throw this at you! Thank you for waiting sooo long for it! (Who knows? Maybe I'll make another.)

Have a Happy Holidays and a good life!

Love, La'Ruelia!

(PS I don't know why but I've updated this like twice and it just hasn't stuck. Sorry to those who keep on getting the little alert things. Bye Bye!)

((Edit: This isn't the last chapter. There is an Epilogue.))


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

DC: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle

A little flash of brunette raced around the room. Sophie quickly moved her basket of flowers before they were kicked throughout the Hatter's Hat Shop. The little two-year-old giggled and laughed as he ran from one point of the room to another.

"Morgan, I'm not going to warn you again," Sophie called to her little son, finishing the last sewing touches of the hat before she closed the shop. Morgan just smiled, holding up a flower he managed to grab from Sophie's work basket. Sophie smiled, accepting the little gift. "A peace offering. Come here, you."

Sophie pulled the door open to her shop that connected her to the castle. She carried Morgan then set him down in front of the heath. Morgan immediately went towards the fire, grabbing a little blue leg. Calcifer grew a little bigger, glaring at the young boy.

"You're lucky I don't burn, you little monster!" Calcifer stuck his tongue out at the boy.

"Calcifer don't call my son a monster." She looked at him. "Oh the irony of the statement, you little fire demon."

Calcifer stuck his tongue out at her, and it earned him a yank from Morgan again. "Funny Fire!" Morgan laughed at his new nickname for Calcifer. "Funny Fire! Funny Fire! Funny Fire!"

"Sophie! Stop the madness!"

Sophie just sighed and set the basket of flowers on the table. The Witch of Waste opened one eye to look at it. "Such a pretty basket of flowers. Are you going to weave them into hats?"

"Yes. Don't touch."

Just then Markl came through the portal door, Heen at his heels. Markl had a growth spurt in the two years of almost peace; though, not just in height. He was becoming quite a wizard in his years of studies. He chased Heen around the castle room, Morgan joining the race. "Markl fast!" Morgan screamed again and again.

Sophie ran a hand through her silver hair. Her eyes watched as the three jumped on couches, Markl claiming he wasn't too old to play around. Markl caught Heen and grabbed what was in his mouth. Morgan ran into Markl's leg, falling to the floor. Sophie rushed over, only to find him hovering above the ground by an inch. Markl casted the spell. "Heen had a potion in his mouth. I wasn't sure what it was, until I started chasing him in the house. Morgan is okay!"

Sophie had him take the spell off and pulled Morgan off the ground and took him to the table. The flowers were already scattered, the old witch flitting through picking out her favorites. Sophie sighed, told Morgan to keep his seat, and took the old witch to her room. When she managed to get back into the room, Markl was out the door again, Morgan was playing in a water bucket and Calcifer was throwing out threats for Morgan to not come any closer. Heen floated past her, and she knew she had just about enough of everything that went on in the house.

"Stop! Everybody stop, don't move!" Sophie yelled.

Morgan sat down, knowing his mother's angry voice. Calcifer shrank back into the fireplace, and Heen floated next to Sophie. Sophie didn't touch the dog, not knowing what spell he could have eaten, and took her son's hand. She took him to his nursery and striped off his wet clothes. He had a laughing spell, sprinting around the room in his birthday suite, before Sophie got him to come back and put clothes on.

When she came walking out Howl stood waving one hand to clean up the flowers, the other was trying to figure out why their dog was floating and spinning slowly in the air.

"Papa! Papa!" Morgan cried, pulling out of Sophie's reach. He ran to his father's arms. Howl picked him up, throwing him in the air and catching him. Morgan giggled.

Sophie sighed at the sight. Father and son laughing together. Little Morgan looked a lot like Howl, other than the hair difference. Both had a weird streak of emotions, Morgan's gigglier than Howl's always sudden seriousness. She laughed as Morgan screeched into a fit of giggles when Howl let him hang in the air with a floating spell. He caught him a second later, smiling at his son's toothy grin.

"Oops! Water floor!" Morgan said, pointing to the spilled bucket. Sophie looked down at it, momentarily forgetting about the slippery mess. "Funny Fire don't like water, Papa," Morgan explained to his father. "Momma mad." He pointed.

"Work on Heen," Sophie instructed. "Keep Morgan out of the way for a second. I need a mop." Sophie made her way to the kitchen finding the mop. She went back, cleaning the water off of the floor.

Howl got the dog onto the floor and got the spell out of his system. Morgan started to play with him, running into the living room. Sophie stretched back up, and sighed when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Howl planted a kiss on her cheek. "Your hair would probably be silver by now if it wasn't already."

Sophie laughed. "Maybe it'll turn back to brown when I get stressed." Howl chucked. "It's not though. I'm sure it would have been here by now." She set the mop in the corner and set her hands on top of his. "How did Mathilda's go? Did you find out the reason for your spark?"

Howl rested his head on her shoulder, nodding. "She said it was all of the stress before Markl got taken away. With the castle breaking down and the rush of the little war Davies was planning against me, I developed what she called 'insecurity.'"

"What were you insecure about?" Sophie asked.

"Who knows? Everything about life, I guess." Howl sighed.

Sophie turned her face towards his. This is what she meant by his sudden seriousness. "You don't need to worry about life. I'm okay, we found Markl—"

"I know, I know! It's gone away, the spark. I'm not worried about it anymore. No need for you to worry about it either." Howl slipped a smile on his face. Sophie would have to work on Howl's confidence more, she resolved. "Anyway, what's little Morgan been up to all day?"

"You don't want to know. He's been into everything." Sophie looked around the room, making sure there wasn't any mess around for anyone to happen to stumble upon. "Thanks for cleaning up the flowers. That old witch got into them after I told her not to."

"Not a problem. I figured you hadn't done that."

There came a crash, a bark and crying.

"Morgan Pendragon!"

Sophie ripped out of Howl's arms. She could hear his laugh as she went into the room, getting ready to work out the mess that was Morgan's adventures of the day.

_The End_

---

Hello, Lala Rue here. Kind of short. But a better end.

People requested that I make an Epilogue. I like the epilogue better than the other end. I wrote this in like an hour, it being very easy.

I hope people liked the story!

Please review and have a very Merry Christmas and holidays!

Love, La'Ruelia!


End file.
